


LE DESTIEL EN 10 LEÇONS

by SHERWOODLAND



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Castiel Wearing Dean Winchester's Clothes, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Cuddling, Cute Castiel, Dean's Birthday, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Hospitals, Injured Dean, Jealousy, M/M, Nervous Dean, Sex, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, stupid nicknames
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERWOODLAND/pseuds/SHERWOODLAND
Summary: Je vous présente la relation Destiel en 10 leçons très importantes, dont bien sûr Dean Winchester en sera le professeur..." - Cas ?Il ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Est-ce que…? Oui, ça en avait tout l’air. Alors, lentement, prudemment, il se pencha en avant. Castiel ne bougea pas d’un poil, les yeux à présent posés sur ses lèvres. A la fois amusé et timide, Dean sourit.- Tu n’as jamais embrassé personne avant, n’est-ce pas ? "





	1. LEÇON N°1 : LE BAISER

Dean était concentré sur le colt qu’il chérissait et nettoyait avec soin, assis sur le canapé, la télévision allumée. Sa mère était quelque part dans l’Ohio, en pleine chasse avec les hommes de lettres pendant que Sam était parti voir un film français en ville. Ce week-end, il était désormais seul dans le Bunker. Enfin, pas entièrement. Castiel y était également. Comme ils n’avaient aucun signe sur Kelly ou Lucifer, c’était le calme plat pour les Winchester et leurs amis. C’était assez divertissant de voir l’ange s’adapter à une vie domestique. Depuis quelques jours, Dean c’était improvisé professeur en activité humaine. Il n’avait cessé de répondre à la multitude de questions, de pourquoi et de comment qui assaillaient l’esprit de l’ange perdu. Par exemple, en ce qui concernait le linge. 

 

\- Cas, dit-il sans lever les yeux de son arme, ça ne ferait pas plusieurs jours que tu portes le même costume ? 

 

L’ange plissa les yeux et fronça le nez. Dean ne sut pourquoi, mais il ne put s’empêcher de penser que c’était assez mignon. 

 

\- Mais Dean, je n’ai que ça comme vêtements. Répondit Castiel. 

 

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel et se remit sur ses pieds. 

 

\- Viens avec moi. Fit-il en faisant signe à son ami de le suivre. 

 

Celui-ci l’accompagna jusqu’à sa chambre. Dean se dirigea vers la commode et en sortit un jean, un vieux t-shirt, un caleçon et une chemise qu’il lui jeta.  

 

\- Mets-ça. 

 

Castiel attrapa les vêtements, une mine confuse sur le visage. 

 

\- Pourquoi me prêtes-tu tes vêtements ? 

 

Dean voulut éclater de rire. A la place, il sourit et secoua la tête. 

 

\- Il faut bien que tu te mettes quelque chose sur le dos en attendant qu’on lave ton costume.

\- Oh. 

 

L’ange se mit à rougir légèrement. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Dean l’ignora et ajouta : 

 

\- Change-toi. 

 

Castiel le regarda de manière intense avant de se pencher et de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise.

 

\- Wouah ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! S’écria aussitôt Dean, les bras en l’air. 

 

Cas releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. 

 

\- Je me change. Répondit-il comme si tout était normal.

\- Oui, je vois ça mais pas devant moi ! T’as une chambre !

\- Ah. D’accord. 

 

Il prit alors ses affaires et sortit de la pièce, ridiculement désolé. Dean voulait rire de la situation. En même temps, il était lui-même confus. Pourquoi, aux premiers abords, cela lui avait semblé normal que Cas se change dans sa chambre ? Il était tellement habitué à son ami qu’il en oubliait que ce dernier ne connaissait pas les codes humains. Mais ce qui lui faisait peur, c’était que lui aussi les oubliait à son contact. Il secoua à nouveau la tête et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre de Castiel et toqua : 

 

\- Cas ? T’as fini ? 

 

La porte s’ouvrit et Dean sentit son coeur manquer un battement à la vue de l’ange, portant ses vêtements. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, mais il trouvait ça terriblement sexy. 

 

\- Dean ? Tout va bien ? 

 

Le chasseur revint à la réalité. Il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas bougé et qu’il fixait avidement son meilleur ami, la bouche grande ouverte. 

 

\- Heu…Oui. C’est juste que…C’est peut-être bien la première fois que je te vois en dehors de ton costume. Ça fait bizarre. Expliqua-t-il, gêné, une main grattant sa nuque. 

 

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux oreilles et une excitation au fond de son pantalon. Le jean qu’il lui avait prêté épousait parfaitement ses formes tandis que sa chemise mettait clairement sa poitrine en valeur. De plus, il ressentait une certaine possessivité, une fierté à savoir que son meilleur ami portait actuellement ses vêtements, à lui. 

 

\- Dean ?

\- Hum ?

\- La machine ?

\- Ah oui ! S’écria-t-il, en revenant à la réalité. 

 

Il s’engagea dans le couloir, encore perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Cas derrière lui, son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Evidemment, l’ange n’avait toujours pas compris le principe d’espace personnel. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce sombre, non loin du garage, derrière la chaufferie. Dean ouvrit la machine et jeta le costume dedans. Puis il expliqua avec soin quels boutons tourner, à quelle température, quand, le mélange des couleurs etc…Castiel semblait concentré sur ses paroles, les yeux rivés sur l’appareil. 

 

\- Et voilà ! S’exclama Dean en se redressant, la machine en route.

\- C’est tout ? S’étonna Cas.

\- Oui, c’est tout. Je meurs de faim, pas toi ? 

 

Dean n’attendit pas de réponse et se précipita dans le couloir. Il voulait à tout prix s’éloigner de l’ange, il essayait tant bien que mal d’ignorer cette attirance qui l’épiait depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Seulement, avec Castiel, c’était peine perdue. Alors qu’il faisait cuire un steak sur la cuisinière, ses instincts de chasseur lui indiquèrent une présence derrière lui. Il soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. 

 

\- Cas, fit-il, tu peux me passer le sel ? 

 

Il sentit une main glisser lentement dans son dos, puis une autre se poser sur son épaule. A quoi jouait-il ? Soudain, une panique l’envahit. Est-ce que Castiel _flirtait_ avec lui ? Non, impossible. Il ne connaissait même pas le principe de prendre une douche, alors flirter ? Une nouvelle main apparut dans son champ de vision et interrompit le flot de ses pensées. C’était le sel. 

 

\- Heu…Merci…Balbutia-t-il.

 

Dean ragea contre lui. Maintenant, il sonnait comme une écolière timide ! Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas avec lui. Ce soir-là, ils mangèrent en silence. Ils reçurent un coup de fil de Sam qui leur disait qu’il allait prolonger son week-end. Génial, pensa Dean, il allait se retrouver seul avec Castiel un peu plus longtemps. Après avoir débarrassé, le chasseur fatigué décida de regarder un film afin de se détendre un peu avant d’aller dormir. Il s’échoua alors sur le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table basse et alluma la télé. Les minutes s’écoulèrent et, au moment de la pub, il sentit un corps s’affaler sur les cousins à côté de lui. C’était Castiel, évidemment. 

 

\- Dean ?

\- Hum ?

\- Et si on n’arrive pas à trouver Kelly ? 

 

Le chasseur se tourna vers son ami, surpris. Puis il poussa un long soupire avant d’éteindre la télévision. 

 

\- On va la trouver, Cas. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps.

\- Je sais mais…J’ai l’impression d’échouer tout ce que je fais en ce moment. Penses-tu vraiment que je suis quelqu’un de bien ? 

 

Dean ne put réprimer un petit rire amusé. 

 

\- Premièrement Cas, on ne demande jamais aux gens si on est quelqu’un de bien.

\- Pourquoi ? S’étonna l’ange, les sourcils arqués.

\- Parce que…Parce que ça ne se fait pas ! D’accord ?

\- Et deuxièmement ?

\- Et deuxièmement, parce que tu es mon ami, je vais te répondre. Tu es quelqu’un de bien. Je te fais confiance.

\- Vraiment ?

 

Dean eut pitié de l’espoir qu’il perçut dans les yeux de l’ange. Il décida alors de se rapprocher de lui. Il avait désormais une main sur le haut du canapé, un genoux plié et il faisait face à Castiel. Sa voix commença à légèrement trembler lorsqu’il dit : 

 

\- Cas…Personne ne t’aimera plus que je ne t’aime. 

 

Les yeux de Castiel s’agrandir et prirent la taille d’une assiette ronde. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il s’approcha un peu plus et fixa Dean qui, oui, rougissait ! Le grand et célèbre Dean Winchester rougissait ! 

 

\- Dean…

 

C’est là que le chasseur s’aperçut à quel point ils étaient proches l’un de l’autre. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Castiel contre sa peau. Il pouvait se noyer dans le bleu océan de ses yeux ou encore entendre les battements rapides de son coeur. 

 

\- Cas ? 

 

Il ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Est-ce que…? Oui, ça en avait tout l’air. Alors, lentement, prudemment, il se pencha en avant. Castiel ne bougea pas d’un poil, les yeux à présent posés sur ses lèvres. A la fois amusé et timide, Dean sourit. 

 

\- Tu n’as jamais embrassé personne avant, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Répondit simplement Castiel comme s’il s’agissait d’une question quelconque.

\- Je croyais qu’avec April ou Meg…

\- Non…Je…Ce n’était pas pareil. 

 

L’ange fut pris au dépourvu quand Dean afficha l’un de ses rares et grands sourires. Il rayonnait et cela le déstabilisait. Il se sentait petit et nerveux face au chasseur. Ce dernier lui fit signe d’approcher. Il le fit et cette fois, son nez touchait presque le sien. 

 

\- Tu dois te détendre. Expliqua Dean de manière pédagogique. 

 

Castiel soupira et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur les battements de son coeur afin de les ralentir. Jamais aucun humain ne l’avait mis dans cet état. Est-ce c’était ça qu’on appelait « l’amour » ? Son cerveau s’arrêta de fonctionner lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres de Dean sur les siennes. C’était doux, un peu mouillé mais tendre. Son estomac se tordit à la sensation de la chair contre chair. C’était particulier, unique et…Il aimait bien. Tout d’un coup, son coeur s’emballa. Peut-être qu’il devait faire quelque chose maintenant ?

Mais Dean ne lui en laissa pas l’occasion. Il passa une main rugueuse et chaude contre son cou, ses doigts calés juste derrière ses oreilles. La prise était possessive, forte et délicate à la fois. Il sentit ensuite Dean le pousser vers lui et sa bouche se referma sur sa lèvre inférieure. Sa respiration se coupa net. Pris d’un courage qu’il ne connaissait pas, il posa à son tour une main sur l’épaule du chasseur et l’invita à poursuivre. Son corps, instinctivement, se colla à celui de Dean. Désormais, ils ne faisaient qu’un.

Pensant que Castiel était prêt, Dean poussa gentiment sa langue contre ses lèvres. Il sourit légèrement lorsque l’ange entrouvrit la bouche, l’invitant à entrer. Le chasseur pouvait sentir le corps de Castiel frémir d’envie et d’émotion. Il était drôle pour lui de mettre un ange du seigneur dans un tel état. Pris d’une subite excitation, il prit complètement le contrôle et fit danser sa langue autour de la sienne, ce qui entraîna quelques gémissements de la part de Castiel. Il dut finalement se dégager par manque d’oxygène. Lorsqu’il se retira, il vit que Cas avait gardé les yeux fermés. 

 

\- Satisfait ? Ricana-t-il.

\- Plus que satisfait. Répondit Castiel, les yeux à présent ouverts, un sourire béa sur le visage.

\- Si jamais tu veux t’entraîner…Commença Dean, la peau moite.

\- Comme ça ? 

 

L’ange leva une main et la posa avec douceur sur la joue du chasseur qui faillit vaciller au contact. 

 

\- Heu…ouais…par exemple…

\- Ou comme ça ? 

 

Castiel colla à présent leurs poitrines ensemble et se mit à frôler les lèvres de Dean avec les siennes. 

 

\- Ouais…Souffla-t-il, à cours de mots. 

 

Cas sourit et brisa le vide qui les séparait pour déposer un long et tendre baiser sur la bouche de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de plaisir avant de s’emparer des épaules de son compagnon de manière primitive. Désormais, ils se battaient tous les deux pour prendre le pouvoir et prouver leur dominance. Lèvres contres lèvres, la chair battante et les langue glissantes, Dean et Castiel oublièrent le monde autour d’eux. Le chasseur sentit l’excitation s’accroître dans son pantalon.

Il descendit alors sa main le long du dos de Cas et le poussa gentiment sur le canapé, l’allongeant sur les coussins. L’ange gémissant d’affliction, se laissa aller sous ses mains. Il poussa ensuite un cri de surprise quand l’entrejambe de Dean se frotta à la sienne. Son coeur battait à cent à l’heure. Il était à la fois excité et nerveux. Et il n’avait jamais couché avec un humain, encore moins avec un homme. Et s’il faisait quelque chose de mal ? Et s’il blessait Dean ? Et si Dean était déçu par lui ? Et s’il ne répondait pas à ses besoins ? 

 

\- Cas…Tu réfléchis trop…Ronronna le chasseur.

\- Désolé…

 

Dean sourit, amusé par l’ange frileux. Il laissa sa main dériver sous sa chemise dans l’espoir de l’apaiser. Il devait se détendre. Puis il embrassa sauvagement Cas. C’était un baiser féroce et rempli de luxure. Sa main se mit à descendre plus bas, beaucoup plus bas…

 

\- Hum hum ? 

 

Castiel et Dean se figèrent. 

 

\- Je vois qu’il y en a qui s’amusent quand je ne suis pas là. 

 

L’aîné des Winchester poussa un grognement et appuya sa tête contre la clavicule de son partenaire. Ce dernier, très gêné, ne bougea pas d’un poil, les yeux rivés sur le nouvel arrivant. Il s’agissait de Sam qui, un sac à la main, était rentré plus tôt. 

 

\- Oh non, fit-il, ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi !

\- Dégage, ducon ! S’écria aussitôt Dean en lui balançant l’un des coussins à la figure. 

 

Sam pouffa de rire et quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls. Castiel, toujours coincé sous le corps de Dean, interrogea celui-ci du regard. Le chasseur, excédé et frustré, le regarda et répondit : 

 

\- Je crois que ce sera pour une autre fois, bébé. 

 


	2. LEÇON N°2 : LE RENCARD

Depuis l’épisode du canapé, l’atmosphère était devenue étrange entre l’ange et le chasseur. Intrigué et inquiet, Castiel avait passé des journées entières à surfer sur « l’internet » pour tenter de découvrir l’étape à suivre. Il tomba sur plusieurs sites qui évoquaient la théorie du « rencard ». Selon la définition écrite sur l’écran, il s’agissait d’un rendez-vous romantique entre deux personnes dans un lieu prédéfini. L’ange fronça les sourcils et poursuivit ses recherches. Insatisfait, il décida de se tourner vers quelqu’un. Malheureusement, il n’avait pas beaucoup d’amis humains et il était hors de question d’en parler à Dean. Il se dirigea alors vers la seule personne qui restait : Sam. Celui-ci était occupé à lire un bouquin dans la bibliothèque.

 

\- Cas ! S’écria-t-il, heureux de voir son ami.

\- Sam. J’ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Ok…

 

La bonne humeur du jeune Winchester avait disparu. Vu le ton de Castiel, il s’agissait d’un sujet sérieux.

 

\- Que peux-tu me dire sur les rencards ? 

 

Les yeux de Sam s’écarquillèrent et il explosa de rire. Déboussolé et vexé, Castiel plissa les yeux, clairement confus par la situation. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Ce n’était pas comme ça que ça se prononçait ? Ou alors c’était trop tôt ? Peut-être que Dean n’aimait pas les rencards ?

 

\- Désolé, se reprit Sam en voyant la figure déconfite de l’ange, c’est juste que…Ecoute, ne te met pas de pression Cas. Tout d’abord, je te conseille de prendre une réservation dans un restaurant et ensuite va au cinéma ou…au golfe, j’en sais rien ! Fait quelque chose que vous aimez tous les deux. Ensuite, normalement on s’habille plutôt bien. Si tu veux, je te prêterai des vêtements. Autre chose ? 

 

Castiel avait écouté chaque mot et prenait des notes dans sa tête. Il leva les yeux vers Sam et demanda :

 

\- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je dois dire ou faire ?

\- Sois toi-même, Cas. Dean t’aime comme tu es alors détends-toi et profite du moment ! Essaye juste d’être galant. C’est un rencard après tout. Répondit Sam en lui faisant un clin d’oeil, visiblement amusé.

\- D’accord. Merci Sam.

\- Quand tu veux, mon pote ! 

 

Toujours aussi sérieux et concentré, l’ange se leva afin de retourner dans sa chambre. Il rouvrit son ordinateur et tomba sur quelques conseils selon le site de Cosmopolitan. Tout d’abord, la règle numéro 1 était de déterminer ses propres envies. Est-ce qu’il souhaitait une aventure d’un soir ou une relation sur le long terme ? L’ange était complètement perdu. Bien sûr qu’il voulait continuer sa relation avec Dean. Quand au sexe…Il décida de ne pas y penser et poursuivit sa lecture. La deuxième règle était de bien choisir le lieu. Il se mit alors à réfléchir. Dean aimait bien les hamburgers. Il chercha les restaurants en ville et tomba sur une petite brasserie au bord d’un chemin qui proposait d’excellents hamburgers selon la critique. Mais ce n’était pas l’étape la plus dure. Il devait à présent appeler pour réserver. Maintenant qu’il avait une table, il descendit la page et arriva à la règle numéro 3 qui affirmait être à l’écoute de son partenaire. Ceci n’était pas trop difficile.

Il adorait écouter Dean parler. Ensuite la règle suivante ordonnait de toujours payer l’addition. Galanterie obligée. La suite conseillait de faire le « premier pas ». Cette fois, c’était à lui de l’embrasser. Il allait pouvoir prouver à l’humain son attachement pour lui. Cependant, Castiel ne put s’empêcher de stresser un petit peu. Même s’il connaissait Dean par coeur, tous ces codes humains le déstabilisait. Il se rappela alors la phrase de Sam : « Dean t’aime comme tu es ». Rassuré et pris d’un nouveau courage, il termina sa lecture. Désormais prêt, il jeta un coup d’oeil à l’horloge. C’était l’heure d’y aller. Il respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers sa chambre où il prit une longue douche bien chaude. Il mit ensuite son costume traditionnel et décida que pour cette occasion, il allait abandonner le trench-coat.

Il finit par peigner ses cheveux avant d’ajouter un peu d’eau de Cologne qu’il avait piqué à Sam. Une minute plus tard et il se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre de Dean. Il pouvait entendre la musique hard-rock qui émanait de la pièce. Il toqua mais Dean ne sembla pas l’entendre. Il ouvrit alors la porte et débarqua. Il aperçut le chasseur, assis confortablement sur son lit, un ordinateur sur les genoux. Son visage s’éclaira immédiatement à la vue de Castiel.

 

\- Hey Cas. Quoi de neuf ? 

 

L’ange se tortilla les doigts et se mit à danser un pied sur l’autre. Apercevant l’embarras de son meilleur ami, Dean éteignit la musique, ferma l’ordi et se leva.

 

\- Tout va bien, mon pote ?

\- Heu…Je ne sais pas trop comment on fait ça mais…Je veux…Non, j’aimerais…Oui. J’aimerais beaucoup que tu m’accompagnes à un rencard ce soir, Dean Winchester. 

 

Le chasseur sembla un instant surpris puis un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, Cas.

\- Bien. On part dans dix minutes.

\- D’accord. Je te retrouve dans la voiture. 

 

Dès que Castiel sortit de sa chambre, Dean se précipita dans la douche, tel un enfant surexcité. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient alors il obtempéra pour une tenue simple et élégante. Il enfourcha son seul jean non déchiré avant de boutonner une chemise blanche et repassée. Il décida de garder son col ouvert afin de laisser apparaître le haut de sa poitrine nue. Il finit en mettant un peu de gel dans ses cheveux et sortit en trottinant. Sam l’aperçut dans les escaliers et s’écria :

 

\- Mais dis-moi, quelqu’un s’est fait tout beau ce soir ! On peut savoir pourquoi ?

\- Ferme-la, Sammy. 

 

Et il sortit du Bunker sous les rires de son petit-frère. Castiel l’attendait devant l’Impala, plus sexy que jamais. Il fut étonné lorsque l’ange ouvrit la portière du siège passager pour lui. En effet, Castiel avait déjà vu ça quelque part, sûrement dans un film. Et bien entendu, cela eu son petit effet. Dean se mit à rougir légèrement. Personne n’avait pris autant soin de lui comme Cas le faisait. Généralement, c’était lui qui séduisait la fille. Il décida alors de se laisser faire, appréciant la nouvelle tournure des choses. Lorsqu’il grimpa dans la voiture, il ne dit rien et se laissa conduire. Castiel avait choisi une petite brasserie, à la décoration sobre, bordant un petit chemin de campagne. Ce soir, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de monde alors ils étaient tranquille, assis à une table prête d’une verrière.

 

\- Tu parais bien ce soir. Commença timidement Castiel. 

 

Il avait lu sur « l’internet » qu’il était coutume de complimenter son partenaire. Dean sourit.

 

\- Merci. T’es pas mal non plus. Répondit-il. 

 

La serveuse vint prendre leurs commandes et leur apporta deux hamburgers faits maison. Même si Castiel n’avait pas besoin de manger, il prit quand même un morceau afin d’accompagner Dean.

 

\- C’était une bonne idée cette soirée. Dit le chasseur, complètement détendu.

\- Vraiment ? S’écria Cas, ravi.

\- Oui. Ça commençait à devenir pesant au Bunker, entre Maman et Kelly…Sans oublier ces connards d’hommes de lettres anglais. Ça fait du bien de sortir sans penser à tout ça.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? 

 

Dean leva ses yeux vers lui et, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres, l’air confiant, répondit :

 

\- Je pense à toi. A nous. Et dire que la première fois qu’on s’est rencontré, je t’ai poignardé !

\- Dean. Je te l’ai pardonné. Fit Castiel, très sérieusement.

 

Amusé, le chasseur réprima un petit rire.

 

\- Je sais, Cas. C’est juste que…Je n’ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec les relations à long terme. Je veux rire, ça s’est très mal terminé avec Cassie ou encore Lisa et…Je suis désolé, on ne parle jamais de ses exs à un rencard.

\- Ça ne me gène pas, Dean.

\- Tout ce que je veux dire c’est que je tiens beaucoup à toi, Cas. Et…Je ne sais pas, c’est différent en ce moment. Ma mère est de retour. On a une maison à nous. Peut-être…Peut-être que cette fois c’est la bonne. Peut-être que c’est ma chance. Notre chance. 

 

Castiel sourit, touché par les révélations de Dean. Pris alors d’une audace qui lui était encore inconnue, il avança son bras et prit délicatement la main du chasseur dans la sienne. Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées et sourit à son tour. Il se mit à caresser la main de l’ange de son pouce, lentement et tendrement. Une fois le dîner terminé, Dean et Castiel sortirent du restaurant, la joie présente sur leurs visages. Ça y est, pensa l’ange. C’était le moment. Il devait faire le « premier pas ». Il se tourna alors vers Dean et plongea dans son regard. Il y vit tellement d’amour et de sincérité qu’il reprit confiance. Il se pencha vers Dean, posa une main douce à l’arrière de sa nuque et le tira dans un baiser langoureux, comme il lui avait appris. Il sentit le chasseur frémir et gémir contre lui. Puis, quand ils se séparèrent, Dean lui fit un clin d’oeil et répliqua :

 

\- Je crois que je suis un bon professeur. 

 

La soirée se termina quelque part dans la campagne, assis sur le capot de l’Impala, à observer les étoiles.

 

\- Dis-moi Cas, fit Dean en rompant le moment, il n’est pas interdit pour un ange d’avoir une relation avec un humain ?

\- Théoriquement, si. Mais je ne suis plus à leurs ordres. Et tu le sais. Répondit calmement Castiel. 

 

Le silence s’installa de nouveau entre eux. Le chasseur remarqua alors la main de l’ange qui était posée sur la voiture, près de la sienne. Il voyait bien que son propriétaire hésitait à l’approcher un peu plus. Séduis par l’anxiété et le malaise de son meilleur ami, Dean sourit. Puis il se tourna légèrement vers lui et dit :

 

\- Tu sais Cas, tu peux prendre ma main si tu le souhaites. 

 

L’ange rougit, surpris d’avoir été pris. Il échangea un regard peu assuré avec le chasseur qui resplendissait sous la nuit étoilée. Alors Castiel obéit. Il prit la main chaude, calleuse et parsemée de petites cicatrices dans la sienne. Lorsqu’il croisa ses doigts avec les siens, il sentit Dean se pencher un peu plus contre lui. Il pouvait également sentir son âme blessée rayonner à l’intérieur de son corps meurtri. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur humain dont le son était apaisant et agréable.

 

\- Dean ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je suis content de t’avoir sauvé de l’Enfer. 

 

Etonné, Dean se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants. Le chasseur savait que c’était une façon originale et typique de l’ange pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Alors il ne dit rien et se contenta d’hocher la tête. Il s’approcha néanmoins et laissa tomber cette dernière contre le cou de Castiel. Celui-ci se tortilla et fit :

 

\- Dean ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je croyais que l’espace personnel…

\- Tais-toi, Cas. Ce sera pour une autre leçon.

\- Ah. D’accord. 

 

Et l’ange se tut. Il n’y avait plus que lui et son chasseur, observant tranquillement les étoiles sous une nuit fraîche et sans douleur. 


	3. LEÇON N° 3 : LES CÂLINS AU LIT

Après ce rencard, Dean dut expliquer la notion de « couple » et de « petit-ami » à Castiel qui demeurait toujours confus sur le sujet. Il répondit qu’il ne voyait aucune différence entre leur relation maintenant et celle qu’ils avaient avant. Dean dut reconnaitre qu’il pouvait avoir raison. Il se rendit compte à présent qu’ils se comportaient déjà comme un couple auparavant. Il décida alors de prendre l’avancée de leur relation avec lenteur. Ainsi, tous les jours, il dut expliquer à son ange un nouveau concept de la vie à deux. Comme par exemple, les câlins au lit. Dean pouvait sans problème s’occuper d’un fantôme ou d’un démon, mais les câlins au lit avec Castiel, c’était un tout autre challenge ! Tout commença un matin où Dean dormait tranquillement dans son lit, seul. Il devait être six heure de la matinée quand il sentit une présence inconnue à ses côtés. Sans réfléchir, il s’empara du couteau qu’il gardait sous son oreiller et se jeta sur le nouveau venu.

 

\- Cas ! S’écria-t-il en reconnaissant l’ange.

\- Dean. Répondit Castiel, les sourcils froncés, clairement confus par la situation.

\- Tu ne peux pas surgir dans ma chambre comme ça ! Encore moins dans mon lit !

\- Mais tu as dis…

\- Je sais ce que j’ai dis ! Mais faut me prévenir, mec ! Si tu veux dormir avec moi, y'a pas de soucis mais ne me surprend plus jamais le matin comme ça ! Compris ? 

 

L’ange hocha la tête, sans un bruit. Se sentant légèrement coupable par sa réaction, Dean jeta le couteau à l’autre bout de la pièce et s’éloigna de Castiel.

 

\- Tu parles d’un réveil…Grommela-t-il. 

 

Lorsqu’il raconta la scène à son petit-frère, celui-ci éclata de rire.

 

\- Je suis sérieux, Sammy. Ce mec est un putain de Ninja ! Un jour je vais vraiment faire une crise cardiaque ! S’exclama Dean. 

 

Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué et désespéré pendant que son frère le rassurait :

 

\- Il voulait bien faire, Dean. Dis-toi que tout ça est nouveau pour lui. Posez ensemble les bases.

\- C’est justement ça le problème ! Ce gars n’a aucune base ! 

 

Toute la journée, alors que les frères Winchester étaient parti en chasse, Castiel réfléchit. Il était vrai que Dean détestait qu’on le surprenne. Il avait besoin de son espace à lui, son espace personnel. Pourtant, quand il avait regardé des films romantiques, l’ange s’était retrouvé face à un dilemme. Tous les couples se tenaient main dans la main, se faisaient des câlins et dormaient ensemble.

Comment respecter l’espace d’une personne quand on avait besoin l’un de l’autre ? Surtout lorsque votre petit-ami était un homme de Neandertal très indépendant et handicapé socialement. Ce soir, l’homme de Neandertal en question était très fatigué à cause de la chasse. Une histoire de sorcière-mutante, quelque chose comme ça. Il ne prit même pas la peine de manger le dîner et se jeta sur son lit.

Castiel, toujours coupable par ce qu’il c’était passé dans la matinée, décida de se faire pardonner. Il enleva son costume et enfila un pantalon de survêtement que lui avait prêté Dean. Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier et toqua. Il n’eut pour seule réponse qu’un grognement à peine distinct. Il ouvrit alors la porte et passa discrètement une tête à travers l’entrebâillement.

 

\- Dean ?

\- Hum…

 

Il aperçut le chasseur enfouis sous la couette, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux formellement embués de sommeil. Les lumières étaient éteintes mais Dean demeurait toujours sexy, même dans le noir, portant uniquement un boxer couleur sombre.

 

\- Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? 

 

Même si l’ange n’avait pas besoin de dormir, il souhait montrer à son petit-ami qu’il était prêt à faire des efforts.

 

\- Hum…Grogna Dean encore une fois, en soulevant la couette afin de créer un espace pour Cas.

 

Celui-ci, ravi, ferma la porte derrière lui et se précipita vers le lit où il s’enfonça sous les couvertures. Il devina que Dean était trop fatigué car il ne vint pas vers lui et demeura dans son coin, enroulé sous les draps, ronflant bruyamment. Mais cela lui importait peu. Il se contenta de sa présence endormie et resta là, de son côté, à le regarder dormir, comme au bon vieux temps. Il fut néanmoins récompensé le lendemain matin. Alors que l’aube pointait le bout de son nez, Castiel sentit une masse remuer à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en reconnaissant Dean. Celui-ci, toujours endormi, se rapprochait au fur et à mesure de lui, pour finalement enterrer son nez dans sa poitrine.

L’ange se rappela d’une scène identique dans un film alors il essaya de l’imiter. Il souleva un premier bras et le glissa sous les omoplates de son petit-ami qui poussa un soupire de contentement. Soudain, Castiel fut pris au dépourvu lorsqu’il sentit les jambes de Dean se mêler aux siennes. Que devait-il faire ? Le repousser ? Le coller ? Pourtant il se sentait bien, lové contre le vieux Winchester, immobile et serein. Il fut à nouveau encouragé quand Dean, lentement, toujours somnolant, vint caresser ses pieds avec les siens. Il essaya de se détendre et de profiter de cette nouvelle marque d’affection, encore très inconnue pour lui. Le chasseur avait désormais un bras posé le long de son torse nu et son visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou.

 

\- Dean ?

\- Hum…

\- Réveillé ? Murmura Castiel, une expression tendre sur le visage.

\- Hum…

 

Apparemment, Dean ne montrait aucune intention de bouger. D’un coup, l’ange eut une idée. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il tourna nonchalamment la tête afin de se retrouver face à son petit-ami. C’est avec précaution et une touchante maladresse qu’il entreprit la pose de petits baisers doux, innocents. Au début, le chasseur ne réagit pas. Puis, petit à petit, il remua afin d’enterrer plus profondément son corps contre celui de l’ange. Le sourire de ce dernier s’agrandit. Mission réussie. Il continua alors, emporté par la vue d’un Dean Winchester satisfait, calme et apaisé. Ses lèvres dérivèrent le long de sa joue, de sa mâchoire, de son cou, pour terminer sa course sur sa clavicule.

 

\- Bonjour, Cas. Grogna affectueusement le chasseur.

\- Bonjour, Dean. Bien dormi ? 

 

Il n’eut pas de meilleure réponse que l’ouverture des ses grands yeux verts, rayonnant d’un bonheur simple. Ils restèrent un moment au lit, profitant du contact charnel de l’autre. Castiel avait bien appris sa leçon. Durand la journée, celui-ci avait remarqué que Dean était beaucoup moins tactile en présence d’autres personnes, comme son frère. Il décida de respecter son intimité et demeura en retrait. Quelques jours défilèrent sous une routine assez plaisante. Tous les soirs, Castiel venait rejoindre le vieux Winchester dans son lit et tous les matins, ils se lovaient l’un contre l’autre dans une séance de câlins amoureux. Ainsi, alors que Castiel était occupé à regarder un film sur la télévision du salon, il fut surpris lorsque Dean se jeta à ses côtés pour déposer sa tête sur son épaule. Certes, Sam n’était pas dans les parages, mais ce moment ne faisait pas partie de leur « contrat ». Il garda le silence et laissa le chasseur respirer contre sa peau avec sérénité.

 

\- La chasse était bonne ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Oui. Juste une banshee un peu vénère. 

 

Castiel fronça les sourcils et se rappela ce qu’était une banshee.

 

\- Mal à la tête ? Présuma-t-il.

\- Un peu…Ça va passer.

\- Dean ? Fit une voix derrière eux. 

 

C’était Sam. Il venait d’arriver dans le salon, un portable à la main.

 

\- Eileen vient d’appeler. Plus aucun signe de la banshee.  

\- Super. Soupira son frère. 

 

Castiel s’attendait à ce que l’aîné des Winchester se redresse ou du moins cache le contact très intime qu’il avait avec lui. Mais il n’en fit rien. Visiblement, même Sam semblait ne pas s’en soucier. L’ange ne put alors s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine gratitude et de la fierté. Dean avait estimé que leur relation était suffisamment importante pour ne pas la couvrir aux yeux des autres, surtout ceux de son petit-frère.

 

\- Tu vas bien, Dean ? Demanda-t-il, concerné par l’état de l’aîné.

\- Ouais. Je vais mieux maintenant. Répondit le chasseur, le visage étouffé contre la joue de Castiel. 

 

Ce dernier sourit, à la fois gêné et aimant, presque timide devant Sam. Celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents, soulagé de voir que Dean avait enfin trouvé le bonheur.

 

\- J’ai loué un nouveau film, ça vous dit ? 

 

Les deux amants hochèrent la tête en même temps. Alors que le jeune Winchester installait le film sur la télévision, Dean s’étendit sur le canapé, de tout son long, la tête posée sur les genoux de Castiel. Celui-ci se laissa faire, profitant d’un Dean Winchester câlin et tactile. Le DVD se mit finalement en route. Sam ramena ses jambes sur le fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur l’écran. Pendant le film, Castiel put voir le chasseur sur ses genoux se détendre de plus en plus, dérivant vers un état de complaisance. L’ange eut alors une idée. Il leva lentement son bras et passa une main sur le crâne de son petit-ami qui poussa un soupire de plaisir. Ainsi, pendant le reste du film, il caressa les cheveux courts de Dean, massant son crâne encore légèrement douloureux. A la fin de la projection, le vieux Winchester était complètement endormi, sous la main de son ange. Les câlins au lit avaient désormais passé un niveau supérieur. Ils étaient devenus les câlins sur le canapé. Sam éteignit la télé, se leva, jeta ensuite la télécommande sur le fauteuil et se tourna vers l’ange :

 

\- Bonne nuit, Cas.

\- Bonne nuit, Sam. 

 

Une fois que Sam eut quitté la pièce, Castiel put profiter pleinement de Dean. Celui-ci ronflait contre lui, confortablement endormi, ses mains penchées dans le vide. Castiel continua de lui caresser le crâne puis finit par dériver vers son visage, sa joue, son menton, son cou. Il voulait Dean Winchester. C’était un fait. Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi attiré par un autre homme, encore moins par un humain. Mais Dean était spécial. Il était l’élu qu’il avait sauvé de l’Enfer. Il était celui qui lui avait appris le libre-arbitre, la liberté et l’importance des choix. Au combien même il était toujours un ange, Dean lui avait appris l’humanité. Et pour ça, il l’aimera jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’avait pas remarqué le mouvement chez son petit-ami.

 

\- Cas ? Grommela-t-il contre ses genoux.

\- Oui ? Répondit l’ange, tout en continuant ses caresses.  

\- Le film est fini ?

\- Oui, Dean.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis longtemps. 

 

Dean savait qu’il était temps de se lever pour aller dormir dans sa chambre mais, peut-être par fatigue ou tout simplement par envie, il ne bougea pas. Il sourit, les yeux toujours fermés. Il sentit les mains de Castiel dévier vers sa poitrine. Il s’en empara alors et le guida un peu plus loin, sur sa clavicule, ses pectoraux, son ventre, son bas-ventre…L’ange se mit à rougir mais se laissa porter, sentant son excitation grandir. Il se pencha à l’oreille du chasseur et murmura :

 

\- Lit ? 

 

Dean poussa un grondement quelque peu érotique et finit par se lever. Il captura sa main dans la sienne et l’entraîna avec lui dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres…


	4. LEÇON N° 4 : LES SURNOMS

Dean était aux anges. Son meilleur-ami qui était devenu finalement son petit-ami apprenait très vite le comportement d’un humain attentionné, voire même au petit soin. Et ce n’était certainement pas lui qui allait se plaindre. Cependant, parfois, l’ignorance, la maladresse et la ringardise typique de Castiel le rattrapait. Même si celui-ci était de bonne volonté, que s’en était touchant et quelques fois, amusant, Dean ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir embarrassé, surtout en public. Un matin, la nouvelle lubie de son ange, était de lui attribuer des surnoms. Seulement, ses seules références devaient sûrement provenir d’un soap à l’eau de rose. Cela avait commencé un matin, dans la cuisine. Dean débarqua dans la pièce, traînant des pieds et les yeux encore mouillés de sommeil. Il aperçut son frère, attablé, la tête cachée derrière son ordinateur. Cas était debout dans un coin, occupé à faire du café. Celui-ci prit une tasse pleine et la tendit à Dean qui le remercia silencieusement. C’est à ce moment que le cerveau du chasseur s’arrêta de fonctionner lorsqu’il entendit :

 

\- Bien dormi, mon lapin ? 

 

Mon… _Lapin_ ??? Dean écarquilla les yeux alors que Sam, derrière lui, explosait littéralement de rire. La confusion s’afficha sur le visage de l’ange qui ne voyait pas où était le problème. L’aîné des Winchester, les joues cramoisies, se reprit rapidement et, essayant de cacher le malaise, répondit :

 

\- Heu…Heu…Oui. Et toi ?

\- Oui, j’ai bien dormi. Répondit Cas de sa voix grave, d’un ton automate. 

 

Sam n’en pouvait plus. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, il décida de quitter la pièce pour éviter d’ajouter plus d’embarras à son frère. Certes, parfois, il n’était pas facile de sortir avec un ange du seigneur… Mais ce n’était que le début. Dean choisit d’ignorer l’épisode de la cuisine. Il n’était décidément pas prêt pour une nouvelle leçon sur les « surnoms ». Cependant, ça devenait nécessaire. L’autre fois, ils étaient en pleine chasse. Dean avait été blessé et Sam avait appelé Cas.

 

\- Je vais tuer ce fils-de-pute ! S’écria Dean, une main appuyée sur sa plaie dans l’abdomen.

\- Il est déjà mort. Répondit simplement Cas, un ton légèrement réprimandant. 

 

En effet, le loup-garou gisait dans une marre de sang, plusieurs balles en argent dans la poitrine. Sam s’occupait du corps tandis que l’ange était concentré sur son idiot de petit-ami.

 

\- Peux-tu arrêter de gigoter, s’il-te-plait ? S’exclama Cas alors que le chasseur blessé ne le laissait pas approcher, fuyant la douleur. 

 

Ce dernier grogna mais finit par se laisser faire. Castiel eut alors l’opportunité de soulever son t-shirt afin de placer ses mains douces sur sa blessure. Dean poussa un sifflement mais demeura immobile. Une lumière blanche jaillit sous les doigts de l’ange et la plaie sanglante se cicatrisa en un instant.

 

\- Merci, Cas. Haleta le chasseur, encore légèrement sous le choc. 

 

Celui-ci leva ses yeux vers lui. Il savait qu’il devait dire quelque chose pour le rassurer, ou lui montrer qu’il était là pour lui. Alors il lâcha :

 

\- De rien, mon sucre d’orge. 

 

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. C’était pas gagné. Au moins cette fois, Sam n’était pas dans les parages.

 

\- Cas ?

\- Hum ? Fit l’ange en aidant le chasseur à se relever. 

 

Une fois debout, Dean soupira :

 

\- Va falloir qu’on parle toi et moi. 

 

Malheureusement, ils n’eurent pas l’occasion d’avoir cette discussion avant longtemps, trop occupés entre Kelly et Lucifer. Dean dut alors supporter pendant un temps les « lapin », « sucre d’orge », « mon bel Apollon », « mon bien-aimé » ou encore « mon cher et tendre » et bien d’autres conneries, sans n’être épargné par Sam qui se faisait un malin plaisir de les lui rappeler.

 

\- Arrête-ça, Sammy ! C’est pas drôle ! S’énerva-t-il quand son petit-frère l’appela « mon chaton ». 

 

Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, faisant des recherches sur Kelly.

 

\- Pourquoi ? J’aime bien ! Je trouve que « mon petit chaton d’amour » te va bien ! Plaisanta Sam, un grand sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

\- Ahah. Hilarant. Le gars est un putain d’ange du seigneur ! C’est normal qu’il…bah qu’il…

\- Qu’il quoi ? _Mon sucre d’orge_ …

\- Arrête-ça tout de suite ! Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? « Hey chéri, écoute, à propos de tes surnoms, ils sont un peu ridicules, peux-tu à l’avenir éviter de m’appeler « mon petit lapinou » ?

\- Tu l’appelles sérieusement « chéri » ?

\- Franchement Sam, tu n’aides pas ! S’écria l’aîné, désespéré. 

 

Soudain, du bruit se fit entendre de l’autre côté des murs. Dean soupira. Il savait que c’était Castiel dans le couloir, et qu’il avait tout entendu.

 

\- Je reviens. Dit-il. 

 

Il se leva promptement et trottina jusqu’à sa chambre où il savait que l’ange allait se réfugier. Il le trouva effectivement, assis sur leur lit, occupé à lisser son trench-coat. Son coeur se serra à la vue et il ressentit une profonde culpabilité.

 

\- Cas…Commença-t-il.

\- C’est bon, Dean. J’ai compris. Rétorqua froidement Castiel. 

 

Surpris par le ton distant et sévère de l’ange, le chasseur resta sans voix. Puis, de plus en plus gêné et penaud, il s’avança d’un pas, attendant de voir la réaction de Castiel. Celui-ci ne releva pas la tête, évitant son regard, intentionnellement dédaigneux. Alors Dean se racla la gorge et dit d’une petite voix :

 

\- Je suis désolé, Cas.

\- Pourquoi t’es désolé ? C’est moi le problème. Répliqua l’ange.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Non, absolument pas…Tu…Je…J’aurais dû t’en parler. Ecoute, tu ne savais pas. Ce n’était pas de ta faute.

\- Je croyais que ça te faisait plaisir…Répondit Castiel qui ressemblait à présent à un petit-garçon qu’on grondait.

\- Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir ! S’écria aussitôt Dean, désormais assis à ses côtés.

\- Tu mens…

\- Non ! Je…Enfin, oui, peut-être un peu. C’est juste que…

 

Soudain, une pensée traversa l’esprit du chasseur.

 

\- Cas ?

\- Hum ?

\- Dis-moi, où as-tu trouvé ces surnoms ? 

 

L’ange se mit fortement à rougir.

 

\- D’une source sûre. Répondit-il vaguement, en évitant la question.

\- Cas ? Fit Dean d’une voix drôlement menaçante. 

 

Alors Castiel céda.

 

\- Bien. Sur un site internet. D’une certaine « BeckyFolleAmour92 ». 

 

Dean essaya vraiment de se contenir mais il échoua et éclata de rire. Cas, embarrassé, le regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

 

\- Je comprend mieux. Hoqueta Dean.

\- C’était une erreur ?

\- Non…Enfin, peut-être un peu. Ecoute, on va passer un marché. Ne m’appelle plus « sucre d’orge » ou « bel étalon » et si tu veux absolument me donner un surnom, je te dirai lequel. Ça marche ? 

 

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Et toi ? 

 

Le sourire amusé sur le visage de Dean s’épuisa.

 

\- Comment ça « Et toi » ?

\- Et bien, tu ne me donnes jamais de surnoms. 

 

Le chasseur tomba des nu. Il comprenait tout maintenant. Castiel pensait qu’il ne l’aimait pas ou du moins, qu’il avait honte de leur relation. Peut-être qu’il était tout aussi handicapé sentimentalement que l’ange du seigneur. Alors d’une voix rauque et sonnant terriblement honnête, il se pencha et demanda :

 

\- Comment veux-tu que je t’appelle ? 

 

La tristesse dans les yeux de Castiel disparut subitement pour laisser place à une profonde timidité. Il se balança d’avant en arrière et tortilla ses doigts. La pudeur et l’effarouchement de Cas avaient toujours eu le don d’exciter Dean. Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier, ravi de l’effet qu’il provoquait chez son petit-ami.

 

\- Alors ? Insista-t-il.

\- Et bien…La dernière fois…Sur le canapé…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu…Tu m’as appelé « bébé ».

\- Hum hum…

\- Et…Disons que…J’ai bien aimé. 

 

L’aîné des Winchester n’attendit plus et il captura les lèvres de l’ange dans un baiser à la fois doux et sauvage.

 

\- Ça me va…Bébé. 

 

Depuis ce jour-là, Sam avait remarqué un changement chez le couple. Castiel avait arrêté avec les « sucre d’orge » et « bel Apollon ». Dorénavant, l’ange se contentait d’un « chéri » seulement quand la situation s’y prêtait. Son frère avait apparemment été très pédagogique. Un jour, histoire de se détendre un peu, les frères et Castiel avaient été invités à dîner chez Jody. La petite famille était au courant pour le nouveau couple. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de leur jeter quelques coups d’oeil, surtout Claire. Celle-ci avait du mal à se faire à l’idée que Dean Winchester sortait avec l’ange qui possédait le corps de son père. Pendant la soirée, les deux hommes agissaient normalement. Personne ne pouvait présumer que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble. Ce fut seulement vers la toute fin du dîner, quand il était trois heures du matin et que tout le monde était bien arrosé, que Dean laissa échapper un :

 

\- Bébé, tu peux me passer mon verre s’il-te-plait ? 

 

Castiel sourit et lui tendit un verre rempli de vin. L’ange ne pouvait être plus heureux. Non seulement, Dean lui montrait son amour à travers un surnom, mais en plus, il le disait en public, sans aucune honte. Certes, l’alcool en était peut-être pour quelque chose mais à ce moment, il s’en fichait. 


	5. LEÇON N°5 : LA JALOUSIE

Dean ne c’était pas rendu compte mais lui aussi finissait par apprendre des leçons sur la vie de couple. En particulier, sur la jalousie. Certes, il avait toujours fait confiance à Castiel. Mais c’était comme si le fait qu’ils deviennent officiellement un couple avait tout changé. Ou peut-être qu’il avait toujours été jaloux mais sans s’en rendre compte. Mais à présent, il pouvait le revendiquer : Castiel était à lui et à personne d’autre. Comme par exemple, ce moment dans la journée où ils devaient se rendre à la station service pour faire le plein. Sam était en train d’acheter un pack de bières au magasin tandis que Dean remplissait l’Impala.

Castiel était posté non loin de lui, adossé contre la carrosserie, les yeux rivés sur son portable, occupé à envoyer des textos. Dean ne put s’empêcher de le regarder, après tout, il n’avait que ça à faire. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait finalement réussi à se faire une vie qu’il appréciait : Il avait le bunker qu’il considérait comme un chez-soi, il chassait avec son petit-frère à ses côtés et tous les soirs, dans son lit, il avait quelqu’un contre qui se blottir. Soudain, son sourire s’effaça net. Il venait de rendre compte qu’il n’était pas le seul à poser les yeux sur l’ange.

Un homme, probablement du même âge que lui, était assis sur un banc, un journal entre les mains ouvert mais surtout le regard directement dirigé vers Castiel. Il le relookait complètement de la tête au pied, un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres. Dean sentit son sang ne faire qu’un tour. Ce fils-de-pute n’avait pas droit de mater son homme. Seul lui était autorisé à le mater, lui et personne d’autre ! Il n’avait même pas fait attention à son corps qui s’était automatiquement tendu, les poings serrés. Il allait littéralement sauter sur le gars quand la voix de son petit-frère l’arrêta :

 

\- Dean ? T’es prêt ?

 

L’aîné des Winchester se tourna vers lui, encore sous l’effet de la colère.

 

\- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il.

\- Et bien, t’as fini le plein, j’ai le pack, on ferait mieux d’y aller, non ? 

 

Castiel regardait également Dean, les sourcils froncés d’inquiétude.

 

\- Heu…Oui. On y va. 

 

Alors que les trois grimpaient dans le véhicule, Dean remarqua que l’inconnu s’était levé et avait tourné derrière le magasin. Le chasseur s’apprêtait à démarrer quand…Il renonça.

 

\- Je reviens. 

 

Il ouvrit la portière, peut-être un peu trop fort, et se dirigea vers l’arrière du magasin. Il repéra  aussitôt l’homme de tout à l’heure, une bière à la main. Une fois sûr qu’ils étaient cachés à la vue de tout le monde, Dean se dirigea vers lui.

 

\- Hey, mon pote. Ça va ? Fit-il, faussement sympathique. 

 

L’homme ne se douta pas un seul instant de ce qui allait arriver. Le chasseur lui envoya un poing en pleine figure, de toute sa force. L’homme chancela et tomba en arrière, sur le bitume. Dean lui jeta un dernier coup de pied dans le rein avant de repartir. Lorsqu’il remonta dans l’Impala, Sam et Castiel l’observait étrangement.

 

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Sam.

\- Ouais. Beaucoup mieux ! S’écria-t-il, un immense sourire vengeur sur les lèvres. 

 

Son frère et son petit-ami échangèrent un regard, à la fois confus et amusé. Depuis ce jour, Dean Winchester l’assumait entièrement et n’avait aucune honte à le dire : Il était jaloux. Si seulement il n’y avait que Dean…L’autre fois était dans un bar. C’était un soir, après une chasse bien fatigante, les deux frères avaient décidé de sortir un peu, notamment dans un bar du coin, ressemblant fortement au RoadHouse.

La soirée se passa sans encombre jusqu’à ce que Dean fut accaparé par un groupe de jeunes femmes, jeunes et plus âgées, en recherche d’un bel étalon pour la nuit. Le chasseur, qui avait bu quelques verres, se retrouva aussitôt prisonnier du groupe, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il chercha Sam du regard mais son petit-frère avait disparu, peut-être aux toilettes, bref il était seul avec six nanas excitées jusqu’aux cheveux.

 

\- Quel est ton petit nom, beau gosse ? Commença une quarantenaire blonde, qui avait placé un doigt parfaitement bien manucuré sur sa poitrine.

\- Heu…Dean. Répondit le chasseur, mal à l’aise et rouge d’alcool.

\- Dean ? Sexy…Et dis-moi, Dean, tu es tout seul ? Renchérit une brune, complètement affalée contre lui, ses cheveux descendants en cascade sur ses épaules, à lui.

\- Heu…Non, mon frère doit être dans les parages. D’ailleurs, je dois aller le rejoindre ! S’écria-t-il, en détresse totale.

\- Ton frère peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul, non ?

\- Es-tu célibataire, Deano ? 

 

Dean voyait enfin sa porte de sortie. Il gesticula dans tous les sens, tentant d’échapper aux tentacules de ces femmes collantes et balbutia :

 

\- Heu…non ! Je suis pris, désolé les filles. Une autre fois peut-être ! 

 

Il allait s’écarter du groupe quand des mains vernies le ramenèrent au centre. Il pouvait les entendre glousser comme des poules.

 

\- Oh…Je sais que tu es un gentleman, Deano.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas nous laisser toutes seules !

\- Je suis sûre que ta copine peut partager…

 

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré. Mais où diable était Sam ?!

 

\- Ecoutez les filles, fit-il pour la millième fois, je ne…

\- Ah chéri ! Je te cherchais partout ! 

 

Dean tourna brusquement la tête et vit avec soulagement Castiel. L’ange portait une tenue décontractée et ses cheveux se dressaient sur son crâne légèrement en bataille. Jamais de sa vie, Dean n’avait été aussi content de le voir. Puis il se mit à rougir fortement. Il ne pouvait s’imaginer ce qu’il se passait dans la tête de Cas. Après tout, il était entouré d’une bande de femme, à jupes courtes et au maquillage proéminent, collées contre son corps.

Il allait expliquer la situation quand l’ange s’avança vers lui, se créa un chemin vers l’intérieur du groupe, et l’attira dans le baiser le plus sauvage et sexy qu’il ne lui avait donné. Il put entendre des exclamations choquées autour d’eux mais il s’en fichait. Il se contenta de fondre sous l’emprise de son homme qui, comme habité par une pulsion soudaine, dévorait littéralement sa bouche, une main contre son cou, une autre serrant sa taille de manière possessive. Lorsqu’ils s’écartèrent l’un de l’autre, Dean ne pouvait plus respirer.

 

\- Désolé les filles, il est pris. Grogna Castiel, un regard noir et dégouté sur le visage. 

 

Le groupe, encore sous le choc, demeura muet comme une tombe avant de s’éloigner, défaitiste. Une fois seuls, Dean se tourna vers l’ange.

 

\- Cas…Je suis désolé, je…

\- Ce n’était pas ta faute, Dean. Ces femmes étaient de véritable démons. 

 

Le chasseur faillit échapper un rire à la vue de son homme, toujours en colère. Puis il se pencha vers lui, passa une main sur la chemise qu’il portait et murmura à son oreille :

 

\- Merci de m’avoir sauvé. Ce baiser était putain chaud et…carrément sexy.

 

Castiel frissonna à la voix grave, suave et terriblement alléchante du chasseur. Il n’avait qu’une envie : lui sauter dessus. Mais ça allait devoir attendre, ils étaient actuellement en public, dans un bar bondé de monde.

 

\- Trouvons Sam et allons-nous en. Dit-il fermement. 

 

Dean hocha vivement la tête, complètement en accord avec le plan. Mais lorsqu’il ne s’agissait pas de sauver l’honneur de l’autre, ce côté jaloux du couple finissait souvent en disputes, au grand damne de Sam. Ce dernier venait de passer une chasse affreuse entre son frère têtu et son petit-ami possessif.

 

\- Je ne draguais pas la serveuse, Cas ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir me répéter ?!

\- Alors moi non plus je ne draguais pas le réceptionniste !

\- Excuse-moi mais à partir du moment où on bat des cils, c’est considéré comme de la séduction !

\- Je ne battais pas des cils !

\- Et je ne souriais pas à la serveuse ! 

 

Sam poussa un soupire, désespéré et alla se réfugier dans la bibliothèque, laissant les deux autres s’arracher les cheveux. Il savait que Dean avait effectivement dragué la serveuse, après tout, il connaissait très bien son frère. Et il était vrai que le regard donné par Castiel au réceptionniste, était ambigüe. Mais il n’allait certainement pas s’y mêler. Le Bunker fut secoué par les cris le reste de la soirée. Lorsqu’il vint le temps du dîner, Sam sortit de sa cachette et trouva son frère seul dans la cuisine, le regard vague, tripotant un hamburger à peine entamé.

 

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet et peiné de le voir comme ça.

\- Hum…Grogna Dean, une mine triste sur le visage. 

 

Sam soupira à nouveau et vint s’assoir en face du chasseur.

 

\- Ce n’est qu’une dispute. Vous allez vous réconcilier. Le consola-t-il.

\- Je sais. Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je…Je n’ai jamais été à l’aise dans une relation. On se prend la tête en permanence alors qu’on s’aime en même temps, c’est pas stupide ? 

 

Sam sourit.

 

\- C’est le but d’une relation, Dean. Et n’oublie pas que c’est aussi la première fois pour Castiel.

\- Vraiment ? On dirait pas…

\- Ecoute Dean, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d’être inquiet. Tu as toujours eu de la chance concernant la gente féminine, ou…masculine. Ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’il a peur.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- De te perdre ! Et je suis sûr que c’est un sentiment que tu connais.

\- N’importe quoi…

 

Le cadet haussa un sourcil comme s’il disait silencieusement « sérieusement ?! ». L’aîné leva les yeux au ciel, reconnaissant que son frère avait raison.

 

\- Je déteste quand on se dispute…Grommela Dean en tournant sa fourchette dans son assiette, tel un enfant de quatre ans qui boudait.

\- Parfois tu dois mettre un mouchoir sur ta fierté. C’est comme ça que ça marche.

\- Merci Dolto ! Je me demande comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours célibataire ! 

 

Sam se mit à rire, ravir de voir que Dean avait retrouvé ses vieilles habitudes.

 

\- Va lui parler. Finit-il par dire. 

 

Il débarrassa ensuite l’assiette du chasseur qui n’eut guère le choix. Il se leva et partit à la recherche de son petit-ami. Ce dernier était étendu sur le lit, la tête plongée dans un livre, uniquement en pantalon de survêtement. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de Dean lorsqu’il reconnut le sien. Il s’approcha timidement de l’ange qui l’ignora complètement. Puis, pour la première fois de sa vie, il mit un mouchoir sur sa fierté. Il grimpa à son tour sur le lit et posa sa tête sous celle de Castiel, un bras contre son torse, tel un chat qui se blottissait contre son maître. L’ange se fit aucun mouvement, prétendant l’ignorance totale. Finalement, ce fut Dean qui brisa le silence en premier :

 

\- Je suis désolé. 

 

Castiel tourna une page de son bouquin. Pendant un instant, Dean sentit se coeur se fendre en deux, blessé par le mutisme de son copain. Il remarqua alors le bras de ce dernier qui était descendu le long de son dos, le rapprochant de son corps. Il sourit. Ils passèrent la soirée ainsi, enfouis dans les bras l’un de l’autre, profitant simplement du contact de leurs peaux, oubliant les événements passés. Lorsque Dean finit par tomber dans un sommeil paisible, il n’entendit pas le discret murmure de son ange :

 

\- Je t’aime…


	6. LEÇON N°6 : L'INFLUENCE

L’influence chez quelqu’un peut être soit puissante soit subtile. Dans le cas de Dean et Castiel, elle était subtile. Du moins, Sam a mis un certain temps avant de l’apercevoir. Au début, tout était normal, jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque un changement chez les deux tourtereaux. Premièrement, Castiel ne changeait pas de chaîne quand l’Impala crachait du vieux rock classique. Au contraire, il semblait l’apprécier, au grand bonheur de son chasseur.

Ce dernier avait éprouvé un profond respect désormais pour la religion, surtout le catholicisme alors que des années auparavant, ses pieds étaient plutôt fortement encrés dans l’athéisme. Sam souriait toujours à chaque fois qu’il percevait l’influence de l’un sur l’autre. Comme par exemple lorsque Castiel passait ses soirées à rattraper son retard sur la série Dr Sexy M.D ou encore Star Trek. Bientôt, les deux hommes allaient se mettre à parler en même temps ! Le pire, c’est qu’ils ne semblaient pas s’en rendre compte. L’influence pouvait impliquer les goûts et les couleurs, mais aussi le tempérament.

Depuis un moment, Sam avait remarqué que celui de Dean c’était calmé au contact de l’ange. Lorsqu’un interrogatoire commençait à s’échauffer, il suffisait que Castiel débarque dans la pièce pour que le chasseur se détende et que ses traits s’apaisent. Dans l’autre sens, Castiel prenait davantage confiance en lui et développait un caractère plus sauvage aux côtés de Dean. Lui qui avait longtemps obéit aux ordres du ciel, il prenait à présent ses propres décisions et les assumait entièrement. Ainsi, pendant des mois, Sam assistait à un véritable mariage qui s’opérait entre son frère et son meilleur ami. Seulement, ce n’était pas à ce moment précis qu’il avait relevé l’évolution de leur relation. C’était le jour où….

 

\- Sam ! Ramène tes fesses ici, j’ai trouvé une chasse ! 

 

Le jeune Winchester grogna au cri de son frère qui résonnait jusque dans sa chambre. Comment se faisait-il que cet idiot soit déjà debout ? D’habitude, c’était lui qui se réveillait aux aurores, pour courir, prendre un bon petit-déjeuner ou bien pour faire des recherches. Et puis, depuis que Castiel dormait dans la chambre de son frère, celui-ci traînait de plus en plus au lit. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait aujourd’hui ?

 

\- Sam !

\- J’arrive ! S’exclama-t-il, excédé, émergeant à moitié de son court sommeil. 

 

Lorsqu’il rejoignit son frère dans la bibliothèque, il aperçut Castiel, affalé sur une chaise, l’air tout aussi victime que lui des horaires très matinaux de Dean.

 

\- Regarde ce que j’ai trouvé ! S’écria ce dernier, aussi excité qu’un enfant la veille de Noël, en tournant son ordi portable vers lui. 

 

Sam se pencha sur l’appareil et lut l’article attentivement.

 

\- Trois personnes disparues en une semaine dans une petite ville du Connecticut. Cause du décès…Empoisonnement.

\- Oui et regarde ce qu’ils disent sur le poison en question. Renchérit Dean.

 

Sam soupira et continua sa lecture.

 

\- Les médecins locaux affirment qu’il s’agirait d’une venin provenant d’une race rare de serpent qui aurait disparu au temps de…l’antiquité ?  

\- Ouais ! Moi je dis que ça, c’est étrange ! 

 

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel, excédé par l’excitation exagérée de son petit-ami.

 

\- Parce que des gens ont été mordus par un serpent disparu il y a plusieurs siècle, c’est étrange ? Fit-il, condescendant. 

 

Dean ne répliqua pas. Il préféra à la place lui adresser un regard assassin.

 

\- Bien. J’imagine qu’on peut aller faire un tour. Dit Sam après avoir fermé l’ordinateur, sachant d’avance qu’il n’y avait aucune chance pour que Dean lâche l’affaire.

\- Super ! Rendez-vous à la voiture dans dix minutes ! S’écria le vieux Winchester avant de disparaître dans le couloir afin de réunir leurs affaires. 

 

Sam demeura silencieux un moment puis, se tourna vers l’ange, étonné :

 

\- Tu viens aussi ?

\- Bien sûr. Je ne vais sûrement pas laisser cet idiot partir sans moi. Dieu sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver. 

 

Sam pouffa de rire. Il savait que cette phrase débordait d’ironie. Castiel ressemblait déjà une vieille femme aigrie et épuisée par les initiatives de son mari. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin dans le Connecticut, ils se mirent aussitôt à interroger la population locale. Sam devait reconnaître que cette affaire pouvait être de leur ressort. En effet, non seulement le monstre mordait et tuait ses victimes par son venin mais en plus, il les achevait à coups de griffes.

Et vue la taille des blessures, ce n’était en aucun cas les griffes d’un chat. Fatigués par leurs enquêtes, ils prirent une chambre dans un motel avec un lit double et un lit simple. La réceptionniste leur jeta un regard suspicieux et dégoûté. Dean voulut lui répliquer qu’ils ne faisaient pas un plan à trois mais Sam s’empressa de l’en empêcher. Une fois dans leur chambre, le plus vieux des Winchester se jeta sur son lit tandis que le plus jeune s’attablait à faire des recherches sur leur mystérieux cas.

 

\- Les gars ! Je crois que j’ai trouvé quelque chose ! S’écria Sam, interrompant ainsi la énième dispute entre son frère et Castiel. 

 

Le chasseur et l’ange s’arrêtèrent immédiatement et se tournèrent vers lui.

 

\- En réunissant tous les éléments qu’on avait : le serpent, les griffes, le venin, j’ai trouvé ceci. 

 

Dean se pencha par dessus son épaule, lut et s’écria :

 

\- Une chimère ?! T’es sûr ?

\- Oui. Ecoute : « La chimère est un animal considéré comme fabuleux par le peuple grec. Elle a la tête et le poitrail d’un lion, le ventre d'une chèvre et la queue d'un serpent. Elle est également connue pour empoisonner ses victimes et les griffer jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive ».

\- Le professeur a qui on a parlé aujourd’hui, il enseignait quoi déjà comme matière ? Fit Castiel, les sourcils froncés. 

 

Les deux frères se regardèrent, paniqués.

 

\- Le grec ancien…Répondit Dean. 

 

Ils n’attendirent pas plus et se dirigèrent vivement vers l’Impala. La nuit avait déjà pointé le bout de son nez, ce qui n’était pas en leur faveur vue qu’il s’agissait du climat idéal pour la Chimère. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à l’université, ils décidèrent de se séparer. Armés de couteaux en or massif, ce qui était l’arme recommandé pour tuer une Chimère, ils s’engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment. Castiel chercha dans tous les recoins des salles de classes mais revint bredouille. Quant à Sam, il avait fouillé le bureau du professeur, en vain. Soudain, les deux hommes entendirent un cri déchirant provenant de l’extérieur.

 

\- Dean ! Hurla Sam en apercevant son frère, écrasé dans l’herbe, la poitrine pressée contre les griffes géantes de la Chimère. 

 

Le monstre détourna son attention de lui et se précipita vers Sam. Pendant que celui-ci se battait avec elle, Castiel se précipita vers le chasseur blessé.

 

\- Cas…Siffla Dean, la voix rauque et faible de douleur.

\- Tout va bien, Dean. Je suis là. N’essaye pas de parler, garde tes forces. 

 

Même si l’ange se voulait être rassurant, au fond de lui, il était pétrifié de peur. La poitrine de Dean était littéralement déchirée et il perdait beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop. Pendant ce temps, Sam, légèrement amoché, avait réussi à enfoncer la lame d’or dans le coeur de la Chimère. Il tituba ensuite jusqu’à eux et se jeta aux côtés de son frère.

 

\- Comment va-t-il ? S’alarma-t-il en voyant Dean qui haletait, en manque d’oxygène. 

 

Du sang s’écoulait de sa bouche et sa peau perdait toutes couleurs à vitesse phénoménale.

 

\- Sam. Je ne sait pas ce qu’il se passe. Je n’arrive pas à le guérir ! Paniqua Castiel, les mains encore au-dessus du corps de Dean.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça « tu n’arrives pas à le guérir » ?! C’est une blague !!!

\- Non…Je…Je ne comprends pas ! Je pense que la Chimère doit être immunisée contre mes pouvoirs…Sam, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? 

 

Le jeune Winchester croisa le regard de son aîné qui arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Puis, d’une main tremblante, il s’empara des doigts pâles de son frère et les serra de toutes ses forces.

 

\- Cas, prends mon portable dans ma poche et appelle une ambulance ! 

 

L’ange resta figé.

 

\- Cas ! Maintenant ! On est en train de le perdre ! 

 

Lorsque l’ambulance arriva enfin sur les lieux, Sam dût se battre avec Castiel pour qu’il laisse le personnel s’occuper de Dean.

 

\- On va le retrouver à l’hôpital mais d’abord tu dois te calmer. Fit Sam d’une voix ferme, les bras encerclant fortement le corps de son ami. 

 

Une fois arrivés à l’hôpital du coin, Sam et Castiel se précipitèrent à l’accueil, encore recouverts du sang de Dean.

 

\- Heu…Bonjour. Excusez-moi mais je recherche mon frère. Il a été amené ici…Balbutia le jeune Winchester, encore sous le choc. 

 

L’infirmière écarquilla les yeux à la vue de son état.

 

\- Votre frère est en salle de trauma 1. Mais je pense que vous devriez voir un médecin avant…Monsieur ! 

 

Mais Sam était déjà parti. Lui et Castiel se trouvèrent devant la salle de trauma où un groupe de médecins et infirmiers s’affairaient autour de Dean. Et apparemment, ce n’était pas chose facile ! Le chasseur s’était réveillé mais semblait à peine conscient de son environnement.

 

\- Monsieur, vous êtes blessé, vous devez vous calmer !

\- Enlevez-vos sales pattes de moi ! Où suis-je ?! Qu’est-ce que vous me faîtes ?! Je dois trouver mon frère, et mon…Je dois y aller !

\- Monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Calmez-vous S’il-vous-plait ! 

 

Le rideau s’écarta et Castiel vit Dean se débattre de toutes ses forces contre les médecins qui tentaient de l’aider.

 

\- Dean ! S’écria-t-il. 

 

Le chasseur s’immobilisa et tourna la tête. Lorsqu’il le vit, ses mains demeuraient accrochées au bras de l’infirmier qui tentait depuis tout à l’heure de lui donner un sédatif, mais il ne bougeait plus. Reconnaissant l’emprise que Castiel avait sur leur patient, les médecins décidèrent de faire une exception et l’autorisèrent à entrer dans la salle, avec eux.

 

\- Dean, s’il-te-plait, tu dois te calmer. Ces gens essayent de t’aider. Expliqua l’ange d’une voix calme. 

 

Il vit le corps du chasseur se détendre et ses muscles rouler sous sa peau.

 

\- Cas…

\- C’est bon, Dean. Je suis là. Sam est là aussi. On va bien. Maintenant je veux que tu t’allonges et que tu te laisses faire. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Promis, je ne vais nulle part. 

 

Il posa une main chaude sur le bras encore un peu tendu de Dean et celui-ci lui adressa un regard inquiet avant d’obéir. Le personnel médical poussa un soupire de soulagement. L’un des infirmiers glissa un tabouret vers Castiel qui prit place auprès de Dean. Celui-ci était à présent allongé dans le lit, respirant avec difficulté mais au moins, son coeur ne s’emballait plus. Il n’avait pas quitté Castiel des yeux. L’ange posa une main sur sa joue et caressa la peau blême de son chasseur, le temps qu’on lui administre un calmant. Ainsi, Dean s’endormit, désormais apaisé. C’est à ce moment que Sam comprit à quel point Castiel avait de l’influence sur son frère. Avec lui, il réussissait l’impossible. 


	7. LEÇON N°7 : LA DOMESTICITÉ

Quelque chose d’autre c’était créé depuis entre Dean et Castiel. Quelque chose que personne n’avait vu venir. Quelque chose qui allait chambouler leurs vies. Enfin, quelque chose à laquelle ils n’étaient absolument pas préparés : La domesticité. Depuis qu’ils avaient commencé une relation, les deux hommes n’avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps à eux entre les chasses et les enquêtes sur Lucifer. Cependant le printemps arrivait et pour l’instant, tout était calme.

Sam dut par ailleurs assister pour la première fois de sa vie à une vie domestique entre son frère et son meilleur ami. Tout d’abord, le plus jeune des Winchester savait que son aîné était prédisposé à la maternité. Il l’avait en effet découvert lors de leurs premiers jours au Bunker. Dean prenait soin de leur maison, faisait la cuisine, s’occupait du linges. Il s’était transformé en véritable femme au foyer en un rien de temps. Ce fut seulement lorsque la femme s’était découvert un mari que les choses avaient changé. Désormais le rituel des tâches quotidiennes était devenu un sacré champ de bataille.

 

\- CASTIEL !!!! 

 

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Il était tranquillement assis à la bibliothèque, en train de lire les nouvelles du jour, un café à la main, lorsqu’il entendit pour la énième fois dans la journée, le nom de l’ange tonné dans le couloir par son frère. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque ce dernier débarqua dans la pièce, rouge de fureur.

 

\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ?! On ne mélange pas les chaussettes sales avec les chaussettes propres !

\- Dean, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat. Soupira l’ange, sur ses talons.

\- Ça s’appelle l’hygiène, idiot ! Tu ne peux pas mélanger le sale avec le propre, un point c’est tout ! Ça fait des mois que je te le dis !

\- Et ça fait des mois que je te dis de ne pas ranger mon trench-coat dans la buanderie. Je ne le retrouve jamais. Rétorqua l’ange, agacé.

\- Ça s’appelle le rangement ! Sam, aide-moi ! 

 

Sam sourit, les yeux toujours rivés sur son journal, à la fois amusé et désespéré.

 

\- C’est ton petit-ami, mec. Pas le mien. Répliqua-t-il, toujours détaché par la situation. 

 

Dean, abandonné par son propre frère, ne savait plus quoi faire.

 

\- Je vais laver la voiture, grommela-t-il, en attendant ne touche plus au linge !

 

Le chasseur, énervé, sortit de la bibliothèque d’un pas vif. Castiel, lui, s’assit penaud aux côtés de Sam.

 

\- Ça ne s’arrange toujours pas vous deux ? Demanda celui-ci sur un ton banal.

\- Non…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dean porte un grand intérêt à ce genre de choses. Répondit Castiel, exaspéré.

\- Hum…Peut-être parce que vous vivez ensemble ? Tu sais, vivre à deux n’est jamais facile. Parfois, tu dois savoir faire des concessions.

\- Mais j’essaye Sam ! Tout ça est nouveau pour moi. Mais ton frère ne semble pas le comprendre. 

 

Le lendemain, la situation ne s’était toujours pas calmée.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a encore ? Demanda Sam, mangeant son petit-déjeuner à la vue de Dean qui ignorait délibérément l’ange.

\- Il a utilisé ma brosse à dent ! Qui utilise la brosse à dent de quelqu’un d’autre ?! Hein ? Personne ! S’écria Dean. 

 

Enervé, il claqua sa tasse de café sur la table et se servit en bacon.

 

\- Tu devrais lui dire. Proposa le cadet, innocemment.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit ! Mille fois ! C’est bien ça le problème. 

 

Puis, le problème ne s’intensifia que davantage. Si bien que Castiel ne savait plus quoi faire pour se faire pardonner. Un jour, alors que Dean était parti dans une ville voisine pour aider Garth sur une chasse, il demanda l’aide de Sam.

 

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? S’écria le chasseur.

\- Que tu m’aides aux tâches ménagères. Je pense que ça fera plaisir à Dean. Répondit l’ange.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus étrange dans ta demande. Que je t’aides à faire le ménage ou que je t’aide à retrouver une vie sexuelle avec mon frère.

\- Sam. S’il-te-plait. Ça fait des jours qu’on se dispute. Ce n’est pas sain. 

 

Finalement, le jeune Winchester capitula. Il commença par éduquer Cas sur l’importance de l’hygiène, puis il lui montra comment prendre soin de l’Impala. Enfin, il l’aida à préparer le dîner.

 

\- Tu vois ? C’est assez simple.

\- Tuer des démons, c’est simple ! Faire marcher une gazinière ne l’est pas du tout ! Grogna Castiel qui se débattait depuis plusieurs minutes avec les ustensiles de cuisine.

 

Le soir, lorsque Dean rentra de sa chasse, il fut sidéré parce qu’il voyait.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?! 

 

Castiel était recouvert de farine et la cuisine ne ressemblait plus à une cuisine mais plutôt à la première ligne d’une guerre mondiale. Sam éclata de rire tandis que l’ange baissait les yeux, de honte, penaud. Après avoir repris son sérieux, Sam répondit :

 

\- Castiel a essayé de cuisiner une tarte. Tu peux voir le résultat. 

 

Dean écarquilla les yeux. Castiel s’attendait à ce qu’il éclate de colère pour le désordre fait dans la cuisine mais il n’en fit rien. A la place, il se dirigea vers lui et appuya passionnément ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tout d’abord surpris, l’ange resta immobile. Puis, comprenant la situation, il sourit et répondit fermement au baiser.

 

\- Oh les gars, s’il-vous-plait, prenez une chambre ! S’exclama Sam, dégoûté. 

 

Et c’est ce qu’ils firent. Le lendemain, Dean voulut rendre la pareille. Ainsi, il dérangea le trench-coat de la buanderie et l’installa à sa place habituelle, sur une chaise, en tas. Il eut bien fait car il fut vivement récompensé le soir-même, sous les draps. Depuis lors, chacun veilla aux habitudes de l’autre. Par exemple, Castiel savait que Dean dormait toujours du côté droit et qu’il ne supportait pas lorsque la vaisselle traînait dans l’évier.

Quant au chasseur, il savait que Castiel aimait enregistrer des reportages sur les insectes à la télé et qu’il affectait particulièrement sa lecture du soir, avant de se coucher. Un soir en particulier, alors qu’ils étaient tous les deux au lit, Castiel fut pris d’une nouvelle crise existentielle. Il était adossé contre le mur, les jambes sous le couette, un livre ouvert sur les genoux alors que Dean était confortablement allongé à ses côtés, le nez caché dans l’oreiller.

 

\- Chéri ? Fit-il en levant les yeux de son bouquin.

\- Hum…Ronfla le chasseur, perdu dans un demi-sommeil.

\- Est-ce que ça ressemble à ça une vie humaine ?

\- Cas…Je suis fatigué…Pas maintenant…

 

L’ange se tut mais ses pensées ne le quittèrent nullement.

 

\- Qu’es-ce que font les humains lorsque ça ne va pas ? 

 

Dean soupira. Comprenant que son petit-ami n’allait pas lâcher le morceau, il répondit, sans ouvrir les yeux :

 

\- Ils divorcent. 

 

Castiel écarquilla les yeux. Horrifié, il se tourna vers Dean et s’écria :

 

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? 

 

Le chasseur soupira à nouveau et cette fois, il ouvrit les paupières. Après avoir poussé un long bâillement, il répondit :

 

\- Les gens s’aiment et quand ils s’aiment plus, ils divorcent. C’est aussi simple que ça. 

 

Castiel fronça alors les sourcils.

 

\- Mais…Dean ?

\- Quoi…

\- On s’aime, non ?

\- Oui, Cas…On s’aime…Répondit lentement Dean, à peine concentré, ne souhaitant qu’une seule chose : retourner dormir.

\- Mais pourtant, on n’est pas marié.

 

Soudain, le chasseur comprit enfin la logique de son ange. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa vivement.

 

\- Tu veux te marier ?! S’écria-t-il, légèrement apeuré.

\- Non, Dean. Je veux juste comprendre. 

 

Rassuré, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Puis il prit une grande respiration et commença :

 

\- Ce n’est pas parce que tu aimes quelqu’un, que tu te maries forcément avec lui. Le mariage est un engagement envers l’autre, à vie du moins. C’est comme une sorte de…dévotion. Mais je n’ai pas besoin d’épouser la personne pour lui dire que je l’aime, Cas. Par exemple, je suis prêt à sacrifier ma propre vie pour Sam et je peux te dire que c’est le même engagement qu’un mari à envers sa femme.

\- Mais Sam, c’est ton frère. C’est normal.

\- Ecoute Cas, fit Dean à présent un peu énervé, je n’ai pas besoin d’une alliance ou d’un engagement envers Dieu pour te prouver mon amour. Si tu n’es pas satisfait, va trouver quelqu’un d’autre ! 

 

Sur ce, le chasseur s’enroula dans les couvertures et tourna le dos à l’ange. Ce dernier, confus, demeura un instant silencieux. Puis il ferma son livre, le posa sur la table de chevet avant d’éteindre les lumières.

 

\- Merci Dean, dit-il dans le silence pesant, je t’aime aussi. 

 

Il vit les muscles de son humain rouler sous sa peau et quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouva blottit sur la poitrine du chasseur, le visage caché dans le creux de son cou. Ce soir, il avait assisté à la plus belle déclaration d’amour de Dean Winchester. La semaine suivante, les disputes reprirent. Cette fois, Castiel avait oublié de mettre la machine à laver en route.

 

\- Maintenant, je n’ai rien à me mettre ! Merci, Cas. Grommela Dean, exaspéré.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, Dean. Je peux te passer un t-shirt. Soupira Sam. 

 

Lorsque ce dernier sortit pour aller chercher un vêtement à son frère, Castiel essaya de se défendre.

 

\- Je te signale que j’avais une piste sur Kelly. Je ne peux pas retrouver l’enfant de Lucifer et faire la machine en même temps !

\- Vraiment ?! Et comment vas-tu retrouver l’enfant de Lucifer si tu n’as plus de vêtements ? Hein ?! T’iras à poil ? S’énerva Dean. 

 

Soudain, le visage de l’ange perdit toutes ses couleurs. On pouvait voir la blessure dans son regard. Confus, Dean fronça les sourcils. Il n’avait rien dit de mal après tout. Son coeur manqua alors un battement lorsqu’il aperçut des larmes se former dans les yeux de Castiel. Puis, d’une petite voix, celui-ci souffla :

 

\- Je ne veux pas divorcer…

 

Dean comprit et se hâta de le prendre dans ses bras.

 

\- Tout va bien, Cas. On ne va pas divorcer. C’est pas parce qu’on se dispute à propos d’une machine qu’on ne s’aime plus. Hey, regarde-moi. Même si parfois je ne supporte pas quand tu mélanges le sale et le propre, je t’aime toujours comme un fou. D’accord ? 

 

Castiel sentit son corps entier trembler. Dean venait de lui avouer qu’il l’aimait. Il hocha donc la tête, à présent rassuré et se laissa aller contre le torse du chasseur. Un baiser plus tard et tout revint à la normale. Lorsque Sam débarqua dans la pièce, un t-shirt à la main, il se figea à la vue de son frère câlinant tendrement son ange. Il y a une seconde ils s’étripaient littéralement ! Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien…


	8. LEÇON N° 8 : LE SEXE

Une autre question devait encore se régler entre Dean et Castiel : la question du sexe. A chaque fois que l’occasion s’y portait, Dean reculait ou inventait une excuse pour y échapper, si bien que Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait. Il savait au fond de lui que le sexe était humain et que Dean en avait besoin comme n’importe quel « mâle » de cette planète. Alors cette semaine, sa mission était de séduire le vieux Winchester au maximum afin de l’attirer dans leur lit.

Comme par exemple, ce soir. C’était le moment parfait. Dean était heureux comme après chaque chasse. Il venait de finir un bon hamburger préparé par les soins de son frère, et de terminer sa douche. Castiel avait tout prévu. Le lit était fait, la chambre était rangée, il avait même rajouté un petit fond musical, choisi parmi la playlist de Dean. Celui-ci débarqua dans la pièce, une serviette pendue sur ses hanches, le torse encore ruisselant de gouttelette.

 

\- Cas ? Fit-il, surpris, les rouges cramoisies.

\- Dean. Sourit l’ange, ravie de l’effet qu’il provoquait sur son chasseur.

\- Heu…Je peux savoir ce que tu fais exactement ? 

 

L’ange ne répondit pas. A la place, il s’approcha lentement et posa ses mains autour de la serviette. Puis d’un coup sec, il la retira. Dean écarquilla les yeux, toujours stupéfait. Il n’eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que sa bouche se retrouva sur celle de Castiel. Ce dernier l’avait attiré fortement contre lui, dévorant chaque centimètre de sa peau découverte, avide et affamé.

Dean voulut sourire et se laisser aller dans cette étrange luxure mais une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête lui disait que c’était mal, que quelque chose clochait. Cependant, il commençait sérieusement à perdre toute emprise sur son propre corps pendant que son petit-ami le jeta sur le lit, parsemant son cou de tendres baisers, plus bons les uns que les autres. Au bout d’un moment, il réussit néanmoins à se défaire et écarta gentiment son partenaire.

 

\- Cas ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? 

 

Cette fois, c’était l’ange qui fut pris au dépourvu. Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs et il commença à balbutier :

 

\- Et…Et bien…Je-Je…Je croyais que…

 

Dean voulut éclater de rire.

 

\- Cas ! C’est juste du sexe, mec. T’as pas à le faire si tu n’as pas envie. 

 

L’ange baissa les yeux, à la fois confus et honteux. Alors afin de le rassurer, Dean passa une main délicate sur sa joue, la caressa longuement avant d’échanger avec lui le plus profond et amoureux des baisers.

 

\- C’est gentil, Cas. Mais on le fera en temps voulu. Ok ? Pour l’instant, on est tous les deux fatigués. Je suggère qu’on aille dormir. D’accord ? 

 

Encore déçu de lui-même, l’ange hocha la tête et vint s’allonger auprès du chasseur. Celui-ci l’établit confortablement contre sa poitrine et s’endormit en quelques secondes. Castiel se laissa ainsi bercé par la respiration régulière du chasseur, pour finalement perdre sa bataille contre le sommeil quelques heures plus tard. Le lendemain matin, il tenta à nouveau l’expérience. Cette fois, Dean semblait plutôt réceptif. Il se laissa complètement aller, son corps enfouit contre le sien, la bouche dévorant chaque partie de son visage, de son cou et de son torse. Mais au moment où il essaya de s’aventurer plus bas, le chasseur l’arrêta net.

 

\- Pas maintenant…Susurra-t-il, les yeux fiévreux de plaisir.

\- Mais Dean !

\- Non. Rétorqua-t-il cette fois plus fermement. 

 

Il le poussa, se leva sans ménagement et se dirigea rapidement vers la douche, laissant un Castiel déboussolé et triste derrière lui. C’était quoi son problème ? Il n’était pas assez bien pour lui ? Peut-être qu’il l’aimait vraiment mais pas au point de coucher avec lui. Peut-être qu’il avait réellement un problème avec son vaisseaux masculin. L’ange ne savait plus quoi faire. Et il était hors de question de se confier à Sam ! S’il avait bien appris quelque chose, c’était qu’on ne parlait jamais de sexe avec le frère de son petit-ami. Alors il ne lui restait plus qu’une seule chose à faire : bouder. Et c’est ce qu’il fit. Il ignora Dean toute la semaine, au grand damne de ce dernier. Pas un baiser, pas une seule touche d’affection, pas un surnom ridicule, plus rien. Il dormait uniquement dans le même lit, ça s’arrêtait là. Un soir, le plus âgé des Winchester ne tint plus.

 

\- Cas ? Appela-t-il de leur chambre.

\- Quoi ? Fit l’ange en sortant de la salle de bain, en pyjama.

\- Déshabille-moi.

\- Quoi ?! S’écria-t-il, les yeux aussi ronds que des assiettes.

\- Déshabille-moi. Répéta Dean, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, les mains posées fièrement sur ses hanches. 

 

Castiel demeura immobile pendant un moment avant de capituler. Il s’approcha lentement vers l’humain et commença à défaire son pantalon, ses membres tremblants d’hésitation. Soudain, les mains de Dean se posèrent sur les siennes, l’arrêtant. Encore une fois ? A quoi jouait-il ? Puis Dean posa un doigt sous son menton et releva sa tête. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Cas comprit.

 

\- Tu vois, je voulais éviter ça. Je ne voulais surtout pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoique ce soit. On va le prendre lentement, ok ? Fit Dean de sa voix grave. 

 

Cas sentit des frissons secouer son échine. Voilà pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de Dean Winchester.

 

\- D’accord. Répondit-il d’une voix serrée par l’angoisse et l’excitation. 

 

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dean et Castiel se sentit fondre. Du moins, il fondit réellement. Le chasseur le déposa avec une douceur qu’il ne lui connaissait guère, sur le matelas avant de repeindre son corps de longues et puissantes caresses. Castiel pouvait sentir le poids lourd, les cicatrices et la peau rêche sous les mains de Dean.

Il pouvait sentir les années de batailles, d’effusion de sang et de blessures trembler sous sa peau comme un rappel constant de l’enfer qu’il a vécu. Ils passèrent un moment à se retrouver, à s’apprendre, à se découvrir et à s’explorer, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Et là, l’ange du seigneur perdit tous ses moyens. Il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir l’homme qu’il admirait le plus et dont surtout il abandonnait tout son amour.

 

\- Heu…Dean ? Commença-il d’une voix tremblante.

\- Chut. Ordonna sèchement le chasseur, les lèvres mordillantes le creux de son cou. 

 

Castiel passa une main dans les cheveux de son partenaire, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Son coeur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, pris d’une inquiétude subite.

 

\- Dean…S’il-te-plait…Peut-être que c’est pas le bon moment…En fait, je pense qu’on devrait se concentrer sur la chasse de demain. Qu’en dis-tu ? Je pense personnellement à un Loup-garou. Ou peut-être une goule…Tout le sang de la victime a été aspiré. Peut-être qu’on devrait faire davantage de recherche et qu’on…

\- Cas ?! Interrompit soudainement Dean en relevant la tête.

\- Oui ?

\- On ne parle pas pendant le sexe.

\- Ah…Ok. 

 

Au fond de lui, Dean était mort de rire. Il savait que son ange était nerveux. Enfin de compte, tout était nouveau pour lui. Finalement, l’ange se tut et se laissa faire. Il finit par sentir une certaine excitation grimper en lui. Etait-ce l’adrénaline de l’inconnu ou l’effet que les baisers de Dean avait sur lui ? Après tout, il s’en fichait. Une fois tous les deux nus, Castiel était complètement détendu. Son chasseur était là, pour lui, quoiqu’il arrive. Il poussa un long gémissement quand ce dernier trouva son point sensible. Soudain, il faillit manquer d’air quand Dean agrippa ses cuisses pour mieux le positionner.

 

\- T’es prêt ? Grogna celui-ci, la voix grave remplie de luxure, son nez enfouis contre sa mâchoire. 

 

Castiel ne pouvait plus parler. Il avait l’impression d’exploser. Le plaisir était trop grand. A la place, il hocha vivement la tête et ferma les yeux. Lorsque Dean entra en lui d’un puissant coup de hanche, il vit les étoiles. Il ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d’oxygène pendant que ses doigts de pieds se crispèrent, posés sur le dos de son partenaire.

 

\- Tu vas bien ? Entendit-il Dean demander. 

 

Car il ne pouvait pas le voir. Ses yeux étaient trop aveuglés par le plaisir intense que lui procurait la friction de son corps contre celui qu’il avait toujours aimé. Alors il hocha la tête encore une fois et se prépara au pire. La douleur ne dura qu’une minute à peine. Elle fut aussitôt remplacée par une violente jouissance qui secoua le bas de son dos. Il sentit ensuite des doigts se glisser entre les siens.

C’était ceux de Dean. Il serra fortement son emprise comme si sa vie en dépendait et se laissa guider. A chaque coup de hanches, Castiel croyait défaillir. Le pire était quand ils étaient accompagnés d’un profond baiser de la part du chasseur. Sa langue dansait avec la sienne, parcourait chaque parois de sa bouche, comme si c’était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Soudain, contre toutes attentes, il se mit à demander :

 

\- Dean ? Dis-moi…Ça veut dire quoi « faire l’amour » ? 

 

Il pouvait entendre le sourire naître sur le visage de son compagnon. Ce dernier ne s’arrêta pas et continua sa terrible torture.

 

\- Ça veut dire ça…

 

Il ponctua sa phrase d’un grand coup qui caressa sa prostate. Castiel ne put alors retenir le cri qui le démangeait depuis tout à l’heure.

 

\- Chut…Cas…N’allons pas réveiller Sam. 

 

Castiel voulut pleurer. Dean Winchester pouvait se révéler très taquin quand il le voulait, surtout au lit !

 

\- Mais ça veut dire aussi ça….Continua le chasseur en plantant un baiser féroce sur ses lèvres. 

 

L’ange comprenait à peine ce qu’il se passait. Tout ce qu’il savait c’était que la bouche de son amant flottait à quelques centimètres de la sienne, sans la toucher. Il essaya de l’atteindre mais en vain, Dean jouait littéralement avec lui.

 

\- Faire l’amour c’est ça, Cas. Termina le chasseur en laissant traîner lentement un doigt le long de l’intérieur de ses cuisses. 

 

Cette fois l’ange ne se retint pas. Un coup plus tard et une vague de plaisir le paralysa. Il sentit Dean s’arrêter avant de pousser un profond grognement au coin de son oreille, la tête enfouis dans le creux de son cou, ses grands bras encadrant chaque côté de ses épaules de manière possessive. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, leurs corps collés l’un à l’autre, respirant au rythme de l’autre. Finalement, Dean se redressa afin de s’allonger sur le côté.

 

\- Alors, est-ce que j’ai répondu à ta question ? Demanda-t-il, un grand sourire affiché sur le visage. 

 

Castiel rassembla son énergie, se pencha au-dessus du chasseur, lui répondit par un tendre et long baiser. Satisfait, Dean s’endormit apaisé, la tête posée sur l’épaule de son ange. La question du sexe était désormais réglée.


	9. LEÇON N°9 : LE MANQUE

Castiel avait encore disparu. Sans un mot, ni même un coup de fil. Il devait sûrement être au Paradis, pensa Dean. Mais le chasseur ne pouvait s’empêcher d’angoisser, à savoir que son ange était tout seul dans la nature, sans aucun renfort. Il n’y avait rien à faire : Castiel lui manquait. Et il manquait aussi à Sam mais…pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le cadet des Winchester n’en pouvait plus. Depuis que l’ange manquait à l’appel, Dean se comportait comme un vieux chasseur aigri et grognon, voire insupportable. Parfois, son comportement lui rappelait vaguement celui de leur père. Un jour, alors qu’ils chassaient avec Garth, Dean ne contint plus et explosa :

 

\- Pour la dernière fois Garth, on ne répond pas au téléphone quand un démon s’apprête à te dépecer ! Sam a failli y rester !

\- Désolé, Deano…Mais tu sais, quand une femme est enceinte…

\- Non je ne sais pas ! Alors fais-moi le plaisir de balancer ce portable dans une benne à ordure ou je te jure que je prends Baby et que je rentre au bunker maintenant ! 

 

Le loup-garou écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n’avait vu Dean dans cet état. D’habitude, certes il était un peu « mâle » mais pas à ce point. Aujourd’hui, il se comportait comme un véritable connard ! Il se tourna légèrement vers Sam qui haussa les épaules d’un air de dire : « Je n’y peux rien ».

 

\- Alors ?! Tonna Dean, les mains en l’air, attendant toujours. 

 

Garth soupira et finit par lui donner son portable. D’un coup, Dean le jeta violemment contre un mur et l’appareil finit en miettes.

 

\- Satisfait ? Demanda Sam.

\- Non ! Pesta son ainé avant de tourner les talons. 

 

Garth voulut le suivre mais Sam l’arrêta.

 

\- Non, laisse-le. Il a besoin d’être seul un moment. Il reviendra. 

 

Son ami se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés et l’incompréhension totale, visible sur le visage.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui ?! 

 

Sam se balança sur ses pieds d’avant en arrière, gêné. Puis finalement, il lâcha :

 

\- Il est de mauvaise humeur depuis que Castiel est parti sans prévenir.

\- Sérieusement ? Alors son ange a battu des ailes et c’est pour ça qu’il nous traite comme de la merde ?!

 

Sam haussa un sourcil, surpris. Après tout, Garth était l’homme sans rancune, toujours souriant. Mais cette fois-ci, il semblait réellement blessé par l’attitude agressive de Dean. Sam poussa un long soupire avant de répondre :

 

\- Entre Cas et lui…C’est compliqué.

\- Compliqué comment ?

\- Et bien…Compliqué comme toi et Bess je présume.

\- Oh ! S’écria le loup-garou, un petit sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres.

\- Oui. Grimaça le jeune Winchester, également amusé. 

 

Les deux hommes pensaient à présent que la situation allait s’arranger mais Dean ne revint pas. La nuit commençait à tomber et Sam tournait en rond dans la demeure des Fitzgerald.

 

\- Il est plus de minuit, Sam. Peut-être qu’on devrait aller le chercher. S’inquiéta Garth. 

 

Sam secoua la tête.

 

\- Non, dit-il, il va revenir. 

 

Une heure plus tard, la porte se claqua derrière un Dean Winchester fortement alcoolisé.

 

\- Dean ! C’est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?! Où étais-tu ?! Et pourquoi tu n’as répondu à aucun de tes téléphones ?! On était mort d’inquiétude ! S’écria son frère, encore blanc d’angoisse.

\- Ça va…T’es pas ma mère…Grogna Dean d’une voix encore pâteuse. 

 

Ses mouvements étaient lents et il rata la première marche des escaliers. Sam essaya de l’aider mais Dean ne rembarra violemment, tel un enfant capricieux. Mais derrière son attitude renfermé, Sam savait qu’il cachait un malêtre.

 

\- C’est bon Dean, murmura-t-il, je te tiens. 

 

Finalement, le chasseur soûl se laissa faire, appuyé contre le contact réconfortant de son frère. Ce soir-là, Sam envoya une prière à Castiel. Le lendemain, Dean, encore vêtu des vêtements de la veille, débarqua dans la cuisine avec un sérieux mal de tête.

 

\- Bonjour Dean ! Une omelette ? S’écria joyeusement Bess, une poêle à la main. 

 

Le chasseur leva la tête, s’apprêtant à refuser quand il aperçut Castiel, assis à la table, autour d’un café. Pendant un instant il demeura immobile, muet, les yeux rivés sur l’ange. Puis, sans un mot, il prit place sur une chaise et se laissa servir. Castiel était également silencieux, conscient de son attitude plus que honteuse. Ils n’échangèrent aucun mot de la journée, juste profitant de la présence physique de l’autre. Le soir, une fois qu’ils furent rentrés au bunker, Dean arrêta Castiel dans le garage.

L’ange se tourna vers lui, toujours aussi immobile et aussi muet, sachant qu’il méritait les foudres de son chasseur. Le visage de ce dernier était fermé, et froid, comme lorsqu’il était énervé. Cependant, ce qu’il fit ensuite, Castiel ne s’y attendait pas. Dean venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Alors, lentement, comme s’il venait enfin d’avoir la permission qu’il espérait depuis son retour, il entoura le corps de Dean de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment comme ça, perdus dans un silence pesant. Dean avait même enfouis son nez dans le creux de son cou, humant secrètement son parfum : ce parfum qui l’avait hanté toutes ces nuits. Lorsqu’il finit par relever la tête, son coeur coula intérieurement à la vue du petit sourire timide, dessiné sur les lèvres de Castiel. Enfin, ses mains tremblèrent légèrement quand il dit :

 

\- Tu m’as manqué. 

 

Le sourire de Castiel s’agrandit, et Dean sentit ses jambes s’affaiblir.

 

\- Tu m’as manqué aussi, Dean. Répondit l’ange de sa même voix grave. 

 

Le chasseur sourit à son tour. Il laissa une main caresser l’épaule de Cas. Il l’attira ensuite vers lui pour une nouvelle étreinte qui dura quelques minutes. A ce moment, toute la tension accumulée chez lui disparu. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre, sa vision s’éclaircir et son coeur ralentir. Castiel était là maintenant. Tout ira bien. 

 

Lorsque la situation s’inversa un jour, Castiel ne s’avait plus quoi faire. C’était comme s’il avait perdus tous ses repères, ses souvenirs, ses ordres, tout ce qui faisait ce qu’il était. Cela faisait pratiquement deux semaines que les garçons étaient partis pour une chasse. De mémoire, il s’agissait d’un monstre à tête de chèvre, quelque chose dans le genre.

Il avait essayé de les appeler mais il savait bien qu’en temps de chasse, il était difficile pour eux de communiquer. Comme il n’avançait nullement dans l’affaire de Kelly, il décida d’aller faire un tour en ville, histoire de se changer les idées. Sans s’en rendre compte, il avait apparemment atterri dans un bar. Un sourire ironique se glissa sur ses lèvres. Dean lui manquait alors il allait dans un bar. L’endroit sacré de Dean Winchester.

Il s’apprêtait à s’attabler au comptoir quand une jeune femme attira son attention. Elle était d’allure plutôt mince et ses longs cheveux blonds descendaient délicatement sur ses épaules. Assise dans un carré, elle essayait visiblement de se débattre entre les commandes et les deux enfants qui l’accompagnaient. La petite fille devait avoir 3 ans à peine tandis que le bambin ne dépassait pas la première année. La compassion de Castiel prit le dessus.

 

\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en prenant place devant la jeune femme.

\- Oh…heu…Oui…je suppose. Bredouilla-t-elle, tenant sa cadette sur les genoux et tentant de calmer le bambin en pleurs dans la poussette.

\- Ce sont les vôtres ? Questionna-t-il, intrigué.

\- Quoi ?! Oh que non ! C’est ma nièce et mon filleule. Je rends un service à ma soeur ce soir. Enfin…Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû. Je n’ai jamais été doué avec les enfants.

\- Vous permettez ? 

 

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant, puis finalement consentit à lui passer le bambin. Aussitôt, celui-ci cessa de pleurer et leva ses grands yeux vers Castiel.

 

\- Sérieusement ? Comment avez-vous fait ?! S’écria-t-elle, stupéfaite.

\- C’est quoi votre nom ?

\- Heu…Molly.

\- Molly, moi c’est Castiel, et vous vous débrouillez très bien avec eux. 

 

Molly rougit, à la fois sous l’effet de l’embarras mais également séduite par le compliment. La serveuse arriva à ce moment pour prendre leur commande. La jeune femme pris un milk-shake alors que Castiel quémanda une bière. La préférée de Dean.

 

\- Alors Castiel, que faîtes-vous dans un bar ici tout seul si ce n’est pas pour aider votre soeur avec ses enfants ?

\- Et bien, pour vous dire toute la vérité, la maison est un peu vide depuis que mon…mon petit-ami est parti.

\- Oh, fit-elle, je suis désolée. 

 

Il fronça les sourcils, confus. Enfin, il comprit et s’empressa d’ajouter :

 

\- Oh non, il va revenir ! Il est parti pour le boulot.

\- Ah. Quel genre de boulot fait-il ? 

 

La serveuse revint avec leurs verres.

 

\- Et bien…le genre de boulot qui est souvent incompatible avec la vie que je mène.

\- Je vois. Et vous lui en avez parlé ?

\- Non, soupira-t-il, pas encore. 

 

Le silence retomba entre eux. Ils prirent chacun une gorgée de leurs boissons, profitant de la chaleur intérieure tandis qu’il pleuvait des cornes dehors. Castiel se tourna vers le bambin qui s’amusait à tripoter sa cravate.

 

\- Il me manque. Confia-t-il, le regard toujours posé sur l’enfant.

\- Je sais. Répondit Molly, tristement. 

 

Intrigué, Castiel releva la tête vers elle.

 

\- Mon mari m’a quitté. Il y a un an. Et…Disons que je ne m’en remets toujours pas. A la place, je passe mes soirs dans des bars paumés avec les enfants de ma soeur.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Vous au moins, vous avez quelqu’un. Retournez-le voir, appelez-le, ne le laissez pas. Tant qu’il est encore temps. 

 

Castiel demeura un instant le regard vague, confus par des sentiments contradictoires. Molly avait raison. Il avait souvent abandonné Dean et il ne le méritait sûrement pas. Il avait besoin de lui montrer qu’il tenait à lui. Cependant, il avait peur de trop s’imposer dans leur relation. Il savait que Dean n’était pas du genre trop démonstratif ou encore investi.

 

\- Je dois y aller. Dit-il subitement. 

 

Il remis le bambin à Molly, paya leurs consommations et la remercia d’un sourire avant de disparaître dans un battement d’ailes. Lorsqu’il débarqua au bunker, son coeur se serra à la vue des deux frères, assis dans la bibliothèque, se chamaillant.

 

\- Cas, s’écria Sam, peux-tu m’aider s’il-te-plait ? 

 

L’ange s’approcha de Dean et aperçut une marque assez moche sur le côté de son visage.

 

\- L’homme-chèvre ? Fit-il, les sourcils relevés.

\- Tais-toi. Grommela le chasseur. 

 

Derrière eux, Sam pouffa de rire. Castiel l’ignora. Désormais, le monde avait disparu, laissant place à un tout petit univers alternatif où lui et Dean prenaient place. Il déposa alors une main douce sur la joue du chasseur et la blessure disparut aussi vite qu’elle fut venue. Soulagé, Dean ferma les yeux et Castiel sentit qu’il se penchait contre sa main. Dean était là maintenant. Tout ira bien. 


	10. LEÇON N°10 : UN SEMBLANT DE NORMALITÉ

Dean n’en pouvait plus. Depuis que Castiel était tombé sur Dawson’s Creek à la télé, tout ce qu’il voulait faire était des choses « normales de couples ». Le chasseur avait tenté de lui expliquer que ce n’était pas son truc, qu’il pouvait très bien rester ensemble sans ces idioties mais l’ange était formel. Il voulait apprendre sa dernière leçon d’un semblant de normalité. Dean en avait discuté avec Sam qui trouvait ça mignon. Dean lui, était rouge d’embarras.

 

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi le gars est obsédé par ces trucs. Je lui ai déjà dit qu’on n’avait pas besoin de faire ça mais c’est comme refuser un caprice à un enfant. Grommela un jour le chasseur, un matin dans la cuisine.

\- Dean, Castiel veut juste te faire plaisir. Il veut essayer.

\- Essayer quoi ?! D’agir en humain ? Je suis conscient que je sors avec ange, ça me va. J’ai appris à faire avec.

\- Mais pas Cas. Il veut se sentir à la hauteur. Ecoute, demain c’est ton anniversaire. Pourquoi pas essayer un diner avec des amis ? Ça fera du bien à tout le monde. Sourit Sam, clairement amusé par la situation. 

 

Dean ne répliqua pas. C’est vrai que la proposition le séduisait un peu. Mais il avait renoncé à tout ça il y a bien longtemps. Il essayait déjà de se familiariser avec cette relation à long terme. Pourquoi aller si vite ? Mais lorsqu’il vit l’immense sourire sur le visage de Castiel à la mention de cette idée, il finit par accepter. Ainsi, le lendemain, Sam avait réservé dans un restaurant en ville, et avait réuni quelques amis pour l’occasion. Le jeune Winchester était entouré de Jody, les filles, les jumeaux Banes, Garth et sa femme Bess.

 

\- Dean et Castiel devrait arriver dans dix minutes. Dit-il après avoir reçu un texto de son frère.

\- Alors comme ça, Dean et Castiel, hein ? Fit Jody, en haussant un sourcil, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Heu…Ouais. Mais ne posez pas trop de question. C’est encore nouveau pour Dean, j’ai dû pratiquement le forcer à venir ce soir.

\- D’accord, on se fera discret. Ou pas. Plaisanta Alex, un verre de vin à la main. 

 

La table éclata de rire. Au même moment, le dit-couple débarqua dans le restaurant.

 

\- Hey ! S’écria leurs amis. 

 

Dean était vêtu de son jean non-troué, d’un t-shirt noir et d’une chemise à carreau toute simple. Castiel, lui, portait uniquement une chemise blanche qu’il avait piqué au chasseur.

 

\- Joyeux anniversaire. Salua Jody en prenant Dean dans ses bras.

\- Merci. Dit-il en se penchant pour recevoir son baiser sur la joue.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! S’écria Garth, enthousiaste comme toujours, en serrant Dean dans un câlin. 

 

Sam sourit. Il ressentit une certaine chaleur conforter son coeur à la vue de son frère, définitivement heureux. Les nouveaux venus prirent place au milieu de la table, assis l’un à côté de l’autre. La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Respectant la demande de Sam, personne n’avait évoqué la relation de Dean avec l’ange.

 

\- Alors, comment va ta mère ? Demanda Jody. 

 

Dean prit une grande gorgée de son vin avant finalement de répondre :

 

\- Ça peut aller.

\- Elle travaille toujours avec les hommes de lettres ?

\- Non, elle ne travaille pas avec eux, elle vit littéralement avec eux ! C’est comme si moi et Sam nous n’existions plus. 

 

A côté de lui, Castiel avait tout entendu. Malgré les ordres de Dean, il posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse. Le chasseur ne dit rien et le laissa faire. Jody sourit à la marque d’affection.

 

\- Qui veut de la tarte ? Proposa Garth. 

 

L’humeur de Dean s’éclaircit aussitôt. Il se jeta sur sa part et la dévora comme si c’était la dernière chose qu’il mangeait sur terre. Plus tard dans la soirée, le chasseur finit par se détendre. Appuyé confortablement sur son siège, il avait posé son bras sur le dossier de Castiel. De temps en temps, l’ange pouvait sentir son pouce caresser son épaule. Lui aussi était heureux. Il avait eu son dîner à la Dawson’s Creek, entouré de ses amis humains et surtout, de son petit-ami. Il remarqua d’ailleurs que celui-ci avait un peu bu. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses forts éclats de rire résonnaient dans la pièce.

 

\- Dean ?

\- Ouais ? 

 

Le chasseur se tourna vers lui, un nouveau verre bien rempli dans sa main calleuse.

 

\- Merci. 

 

Dean ne dit rien. Il se contenta de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux, partageant silencieusement tout l’amour qu’il éprouvait maintenant. Puis il s’approcha, de plus en plus, jusqu’à déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Castiel, d’abord légèrement surpris, resta immobile. Puis lorsqu’il sentit la langue de son compagnon contre ses dents l’encourager, il entrouvrit la bouche et le laissa rentrer. Le baiser était lent, bref et amoureux, comme l’ange l’aimait. Ils furent interrompus par Claire qui s’écria :

 

\- Beurk, prenez une chambre ! 

 

Un rire grave et profond vibra de la poitrine de Dean. Oui, il était heureux. La soirée se poursuivit. Dans le restaurant, le volume de la musique avait augmenté et une piste de danse s’était dégagée. Immédiatement, Garth et Bess s’y engagèrent. Tout le monde se mit à rire en commentant les mouvements plutôt athlétiques des deux loup-garous. Alicia invita Sam à l’accompagner pendant que son frère jumeau, Max, draguait le barman. Au bout de quelques minutes, Castiel échangea un regard fortement suggéré avec Dean.

Ce dernier humidifia ses lèvres, considéra la situation puis finit par accepter et le suivre sur la piste. D’habitude, il aurait catégoriquement refusé. Mais avec un fort taux d’alcool dans le sang et l’euphorie qu’il éprouvait, il se laissa faire. Au combien même il le voulait, l’ange ne savait pas danser, ce qui amusa son compagnon. Celui-ci décida alors de prendre les devants. Il s’empara de ses hanches et le guida dans chaque mouvement. Castiel se laissa fondre contre son torse, profitant du contact chaud de sa peau. A présent, toute la fine équipe dansait.

Pendant quelques heures, ils oublièrent tout : Lucifer, Kelly, les hommes de lettres, Mary Winchester, la chasse, les monstres…Ce n’était plus qu’eux et le monde. La musique ralentit et Dean attira l’ange vers lui. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de son cou, caressant les quelques cheveux qui descendaient sur sa nuque. Le chasseur ferma les yeux, appréciant les caresses. Son coeur se gonfla d’affection et il déposa doucement sa tête contre la sienne, ses lèvres contre sa joue.

 

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t’aime. 

 

Castiel sourit. C’était peut-être l’alcool qui parlait mais peu importait. Ils étaient biens ensemble, l’un contre l’autre, se balançant légèrement au rythme de la musique.

 

\- Joyeux anniversaire Dean. Dit-il alors. 

 

Le lendemain, Castiel se réveilla d’humeur paisible, enfouis confortablement dans les bras de Dean. Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule et regarda l’heure : 11h30. Il décida de laisser Dean dormir, il en avait bien besoin. Il retrouva Sam dans la cuisine, posé comme d’habitude devant son ordinateur portable, un café à la main.

 

\- Bonjour, Cas.

\- Bonjour, Sam.

\- Café ?

\- S’il-te-plait. 

 

Le chasseur se leva et mit en route la machine.

 

\- Comment va Dean ?

\- Il dort toujours. 

 

Sam hocha la tête. Le silence s’installa de nouveau dans la cuisine. Au bout d’un certain temps, Castiel se racla la gorge.

 

\- Tu penses que Dean pourrait arrêter ?

\- Arrêter quoi ? La chasse ? 

 

Castiel affirma d’un signe de tête.

 

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, Cas. C’est Dean, il est…fait pour le job. Je ne pense pas qu’il ait pensé à autre chose.

\- Hum. 

 

Sam jeta un coup d’oeil à son ami.

 

\- Tu penses qu’il pourrait ? 

 

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il regarda sa montre. Il était temps d’aller réveiller Dean.

 

\- Je reviens. Dit-il se levant. 

 

Lorsqu’il revint dans la chambre, le chasseur dormait toujours aussi profondément. Castiel sourit et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

 

\- Dean ? 

 

Aucune réponse. Il le secoua un peu.

 

\- Dean ? Il est tard, tu devrais te réveiller.

\- Hum…Grogna-t-il. 

 

Le vieux Winchester finit par battre des cils. Quand il aperçut Castiel, un immense sourire naquit sur son visage. Soudain, il passa son bras autour des épaules de l’ange et le fit basculer dans le lit.

 

\- Dean ! Protesta-t-il. 

 

D’accord, ce matin, il était d’humeur joueur. Ce qui n’était pas trop désagréable, pensa-t-il en accueillant ses baisers le long de son cou. Après quelques caresses, il empêcha Dean de continuer sa torture.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Fit ce dernier, surpris.

 

Castiel poussa un soupire.

 

\- N’as-tu jamais pensé à arrêter ?

\- Arrêter quoi ? La chasse ? 

 

Décidément, lui et Sam étaient vraiment frères. Il hocha la tête. Dean poussa à son tour un long soupire. Il se dégagea de l’étreinte, avec néanmoins toujours une main posée sur la poitrine de l’ange.

 

\- Peut-être. Parfois.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je ne sais pas, Cas. Toi ?

\- Tu sais bien que je te suivrais partout. Quoique tu choisisses. 

 

Un petit sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres du chasseur.

 

\- Alors on raccroche ? Je veux dire, après avoir retrouvé Kelly et son gosse. 

 

Castiel s’approcha, frôler son nez avec le sien puis l’embrassa langoureusement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lorsqu’il se retira, ses yeux reflétaient quelque chose, quelque chose de puissant.

 

\- On raccroche. 

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
